His Cinderella
by sweetangelicprincess
Summary: . . . "Are you sure you are up for this?" "hell yeah I am!" ...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!. Pairing: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikaino!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**My first time publishing a story so please R&amp;R...That'll really support me and encourage me to continue this!. well then...Have fun!~^^

**DISCLAIMER:**I do NOT own Naruto and I don't thin I ever will! *sobs in a corner*

* * *

**Summary: **

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**_"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!.

**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and Ita-?(wonder who it is?)...**]**

* * *

_**His Cinderella**_

.

.

.

"When I lay my hands on that old man, I'll make him wish he was never born!" yelled Sakura as she stomped her way to the nearest park "what on earth am I supposed to do now?!" she was practically in the verge of tears. She wanted to so badly rip of the head of her only remaining family member – her Uncle. Here comes the million dollar Question….Why? Well to Answer that question we'll have to go to the very beginning of that day…

* * *

…It was an ordinary day in Tokyo. Birds chirping, city crowded with all sorts of people men, women, children, crazy hobos. Yup! It was a normal day…..

"SAKURA HARUNO!, YOU-ARE-FIRED!"

…or I guess not.

"but-but…I did that only for self-defense…"Sakura explained to her so-called boss. She some how ended up 'punching one of her boss's most favorite customer fair-and-square on the face because he happened to 'flirt' with the wrong person - namely her.

"I don't call punching one of my most Important customer a self-defense" and apparently her boss wasn't taking that for an answer.

"but…he kept flirting with me and it creeped me out!" she continued to reason. She couldn't afford to get fired, not now.

"That's not a reason Sakura Haruno!, Get out now!" her boss glared.

"bu-but-!"

"I said GET OUT!"

And Thus, poor Sakura Haruno was kicked out of work, but sadly that wasn't the end of everything it was probably just the beginning….

"_what am I supposed to do now?, what'll I tell poor uncle"_ thought Sakura as she walked toward a rundown building which she called 'home' , Little did our heroine know that she was in fact the poor one.

* * *

Sakura reached home and like always the door wasn't locked. Not that it really mattered as there was nothing in there that was worth getting stolen. "He forget to lock the door again" said Sakura as she stepped into her rundown home. Sakura then saw a little note stuck on the wall near the empty space at a corner (her house was empty you see, so there wasn't really a way to describe the place where the note was stuck). Sakura tore the note off the wall and read it,

'_Note:_

_Dear Sakura, you should have come back home from work when you read this. Wasn't today your payment day? . hope you got enough money to pay off the house rent^^. I just wanted you to know that I'll be away for a while because of some VERY urgent business, so take care. Love you!_

_-Uncle_

_P.s : Remember that money you were searching for the other day, I was the one who took it to buy lottery tickets. But sadly I got nothing, I am sure you understand'_

Sakura never felt so betrayed in her entire life "WHAT KIND OF ADULT LEAVES HIS 16 YEAR OLD NIECE TO ROT ON HER OWN WITH SO MUCH DEBT AND NO RELATIVES AT ALL!" she screamed completely outraged at her uncle's immature behavior. So, you might all be thinking that this is the worst part I have been talking about, but sadly NO! it isn't. There is more to come…..

…..just when Sakura thought her day couldn't go any worse, It did. There was a sudden _DING DONG _, "the door bell?, I didn't even know our house had a door bell" said Sakura as she headed towards the door. She opened the door to find two really built men with suits and sunglasses (why were the wearing sunglasses at night?... only God knows).

"umm…..what do you want?" asked Sakura to the two men before her.

"Are you Miss Sakura Haruno?" Asked one of the two. The two of them looked absolutely alike, Sakura doubted that they could be twins.

"Yes….That's me" said Sakura, somehow she didn't fell like something good was going to come of their mouths.

"You'll have to leave the house immediately, you are too Indebted to be able to pay off the money anytime soon, The master plans on breaking down this building and constructing a hotel in its place"…..Yup!, Sakura was right.

The moment she heard of this, poor little Sakura almost collapsed. There was no way she could leave this place, she had no where to go! Her uncle was her only known relative. And now that he's gone and she's on her own what'll she do?. Sakura felt the world collapse on her and she felt like everything was over…..and this my fellow readers is the chaos that occurred in the life of poor Sakura.

* * *

Well now my readers, you might all be wondering 'exactly what is this Sakura girl?', To put it simply….Sakura Haruno is your average teenager with a shoulders length pink (natural) hair and huge Emerald orbs. She was a very (as in VERY!) smart girl, she was well known to everyone in the area because of her very bright character. Everyone loved the girl!. Orphaned at a very young age of 5, Sakura was taken in by her uncle who happened to be rich -back then…..But after a while, Sakura's uncle's business came crashing down, And 'that' sure caused a land slide in Sakura and her uncle's life. By then, 14 year old Sakura began running errands for people for a minimal pay, She tried her hardest to help her uncle who was in search of some work to support himself and Sakura. Sakura wasn't very successful in any of her low paid errands and thanks to her little friend she liked to call 'Temper', for you see my dear readers , our baby girl Sakura had one heck of a temper and so, some way or the other her errands were all completed half way. And thus, her pay was even lower that the usual low pay. But though miserably, life still continued for Sakura and her uncle. Until today, when poor poor Sakura was abandoned by her uncle and kicked out of her rundown home.

* * *

So now moving on with the story (Back to the very beginning)….

Sakura sat on a park bench not knowing exactly what to do. She felt like crap, knowing that she couldn't do anything about any of what happened today. "Argh!" she pulled her hair with both her hands out of frustration. She had to do something...anything. Just when Sakura was sorting out her thoughts she heard...

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!~"... an ear-splitting scream.

"what the hell was the that?" said Sakura she was frightened to move from her place and find the source of the scream but somehow she felt that she had to "what if someone is in danger?" she said. Sakura pushed away all the fear to a side and ran towards the source of that scream. As she ran further Sakura could her the scream get louder and louder and finally she reached the source and there she saw a young girl- who seemed to be slightly older than she was -surrounded by a group of ugly, ferocious looking men.

"Get away from me you scum bags" Sakura heard the girl sayas she tried to chase them away.

"why do you think we will?" said a man among those 'scum bags', "Don't you want to have fun with us?" another 'orangutan ' continued.

"In your dreams!" the poor girl yelled. Sakura didn't know what to do or if should do anything at all….She only saw these stuff on movies, where the girl gets surrounded by ugly men and then her knight in shining armor comes and saves her and they kiss and live happily ever after…but, sadly this is the material world and no such thing happens . Sakura knew that it was her responsibility to help a fellow female like herself. So, the brave little Sakura ran towards the flock of ugly 'orangutans' and punched one of them fair and square on the face. she was very good at punching people, she considered it a god-gifted talent. She then grabbed the other girl by her hands and yelled "RUN!" as she ran for her life. After a series of twists and turns, the girls were able to get away from the ugly 'monsters'.

"Thank you So much!" the other girl exclaimed as she pulled her into a tight hug. That caught Sakura off guard, I mean didn't they meet only moments ago?

"you are welcome miss-" she trailed off not really knowing the girls name.

"Haruka….call me Haruka" she said beaming at her.

"miss Haruka, I am Sakura" said Sakura stretching out her hand in a friendly manner. She seemed approachable.

"Sakura! Such a beautiful name! and drop that miss will you?. I'm not very old you know" Haruka said crossing her arms.

"yeah... sure!" Sakura somehow felt like she had known the girl for a REALLY long time by how friendly she acted.

"what are you doing out here anyway?" Haruka asked obviously curious

"I should be asking you the same question"

"I just got off from work. This never happened before. Tokyo streets are not safe after all, huh? well, since I have answered your question won't you answer mine as well...?"

"That's a long story actually?"

"I love long stories" said Haruka making her self comfortable on the previously mentioned park bench (yup!, they reached back here after the long run) clearly getting herself ready for the story. Sakura sat beside her and narrated the entire thing from scratch…

…once the story was done.

"oh my god! That's horrible!. You must hate your uncle now!" Haruka exclaimed evidently saddened and shocked by Sakura's story.

"not really, He was there for me when my parents passed away, so….I can never hate him" Sakura said smiling sadly. She could never forget how her uncle was present when her parents passed away, how he consoled her and how much he had spoiled her as a child buying her whatever she'd asked for.

"you know what!, I guess I can help you!" said Haruka excitedly as an idea popped into her head.

"really?!" Sakura almost jumped out of happiness, she felt as though ll the worries of the world has suddenly come to an end.

"Yes! Meet me tomorrow ….right here !" she said

"yeah sure…it's not like I have anywhere to go anyway"

"I'll pay you back for helping me, just wait until tomorrow …..Bye~" said Haruka as she waved goodbye to Sakura and walked off to god-knows-where.

"…bye…" was the only thing Sakura managed to say….somehow she felt everything was going to be alright like she would somehow manage to get her old life back.

* * *

**A/N: **O.K so what do you guys think?

This is my first time publishing my story to the public so please be kind with the reviews ! (If I get any that is!). Anyway...Had fun writing this. hope ya'll had fun reading as well!

until later

Bye!~ ^_~

* * *

**Edited on 6/24/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER ****: I DO NOT OWN NARTUTO!...but Haruka is all mine ^^**

**O.K , so you can all ignore this chapter if you want…cuz this really isn't a chapter, but a description of Haruka (My Naruto OC!)**

**If yo want to know what Haruka looks like go to the link below:**

**1) ** art/Haruka-OC-420555422

**2) ** art/Haruka-458134968

* * *

**Name: **Haruka Sakamoto

**Age: **20

**Gender: **female

**Family: **parents passed away at the age 16

* * *

Haruka Sakamoto is a young girl of 20. She has long purple hair and deep green orbs. Having been orphaned at the age of 16, she moved to her aunts house in Tokyo from Osaka (where she used to live). Her life went smoothly for two years until, one day on the 20th of October, she heard a news that changed her course of life forever!, Her aunt was murdered at her work place...Haruka was too young to be able to take in the news, after three days or so the culprit was found and arrested.

Ever since Haruka had to depend on herself for everything!...She had to quit studies and find a job and of course she had many debts collected as well. After days of searching, Haruka finally found a job that paid enough for Haruka to pay-off her debt within a 100 years (O.O), But she had to take whatever she got!

after a year or so, Haruka found another job in a maid cafe, which paid higher than her current job and so she changed jobs and worked over their until...


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto by any means!**

**Special Thanks to :**

3MPR3SS

Keith Uchiha

**(My first reviewers!, I LOVE YOU GUYS!)**

**Have Fun Reading!~**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**_"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!.

**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and Ita-?(wonder who it is?)...**]**

* * *

"So…..how did I end up here again?" Sakura was currently standing before the door of her so-called 'master's' room. "If what they say about him is true…..Today is going to be a long, a very long day!" ...'_Hey! Wait a minute, what is she doing here?_' is that what you people are thinking right now…..well then let's go a little back in time….

* * *

The very previous day….

"Where is she?" thought a very sleepy Sakura as she waited for the arrival of her newly found friend. She couldn't sleep very well the previous night, scratch that…..she didn't sleep at all the previous night!... Hey! This place had crazy 'orangutans' running around in the city, any sane person would think better than to actually sleep in this trash can that they call a 'city'. So anyway…. Sakura waited patiently for the arrival of Haruka, so she could get away from this place and find a better place to sleep in.

"SAKURA!" Sakura knew that sound all too well. She couldn't resist the smile that was formed on her face as her friend approached her.

"Sakura….." she took a deep breath "Iamsosorry,IthoughtIcouldaskmycafemanagertoletyouworkinthecafeIusedtoworkinbutIgotfiredyesterday!Iamsosorry!"

"what?...could you repeat that a bit slower?" said Sakura, somehow she felt that what she was about to hear wasn't nice at all.

"ok…..well, the thing is. I thought I could ask my café manager to let you work in the café I used to work in but I got fired yesterday! I am so sorry!"

"oh….I see…" Sakura felt the world crash on her head the moment she heard those words. And so Sakura and her friend –Haruka , went off to find a work.

.

.

.

"found anything?" asked a very frustrated Sakura

"nope….nothing" was the reply of Haruka

"ARGH! Why does this have to happen to us?!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore "Ever since yesterday only bad things happened to me!, first I get fired from work, and the-unff!" Sakura couldn't continue what she was saying, as you see dear readers , a perfectly crunched up piece of paper hit her fair and square on the face. Sakura pulled the paper off her face and read its contents , She couldn't stop the idiotic smile from forming on her face. The crunched-up paper read….

' _Hiring two personal maids_

_For the two young masters_

_Of Uchiha Household_

_HIRING : 2 persons_

_EXPERIENCE : Anyone with a good patience level ^^_

_Address : - _**(A/N: what? I couldn't think of anything)**

_Good luck!'_

Sakura never felt this lucky before, She kept staring at the paper before with an idiotic smile plastered on her face. Haruka noticed this and snatched the paper from Sakura's grasp, the moment she read its contents she felt as though all the problems of her life was solved. And thus, the two friends somehow found their way into the Uchiha household a.k.a The household of the most rich and powerful family in Tokyo, scratch that the whole of Asia!

That evening Sakura and Haruka made their way to the Uchiha household. After hours and hours of searching and getting lost they finally reached…..They couldn't believe what they saw before them, It was Amazing! Words couldn't describe the size and beauty of the Uchiha mansion. Sakura and Haruka never saw something so HUGE ever in their entire life…

"Is this even in Japan…..?" they asked each other. Yes, they truly couldn't believe it.

After hours (minutes actually^^) of staring at the mansion's exterior "what are we so amazed about, THIS is the reason why most people are homeless" said Sakura as matter-of fact ….and, the girls went in. As soon as they entered there were a bunch of maids lined up…. "Welcome home master" the said together .

"huh?...master?" Haruka and Sakura were both shocked!

"who are you?" asked a lady who Sakura and Haruka thought was the head maid

"umm….were are applicants for the maid thing (?)" Sakura said, not knowing exactly what it was called.

"oh, that…that got over a long time ago!" the so called head maid said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Haruka were shocked to no end…..' why does crap happen to me?!' thought Sakura as she once again felt the world crash on her head.

"oh splendid!" said someone…"Why this is a great opportunity ,is it not? Both of my sons fired their maid yesterday, you both can take over the job!" the previously mentioned 'someone' continued with a sweet smile on her face.

Both Sakura and Haruka weren't sure of what was better. The fact that they were actually seeing the most beautiful woman they have ever seen in their entire lives or the fact that this beautiful women actually saved their lives by letting them take over the job.

After a series of Thank you's and welcome's , Sakura and Haruka were assured to their rooms. They were also handed a list of duties they were to do as Maids, Sakura read her duty list out loud "ok, so first I have to make breakfast, then wake up the young master and then prepare the shower and finally get him ready for school….Hey! that seems easy!"

"mines the same but I have to get master ready for work and actually follow him to work" said Haruka.

"…and we'll both get a payment of 200,000 every month!" the both chorused happily!... ' finally everything will go back to normal, I can make lots of money find my uncle and live happily again' thought Sakura as she went slowly drowsed off…. Little did poor Sakura know that life from now was going to a living hell….

The very next day….

"Sakura!, Sakura wake up!" Haruka was having a hard time trying to wake up Sakura who happens to be a heavy sleeper

"In a minute Uncle…"

"Sakura! I am not your uncle, Wake up! Your master's going to be late to school if you don't wake up now!" at the word 'master' Sakura practically jumped off the bed "wha-what?" she asked

"Sakura, we are half an hour late!"

"oh my god!...this is the first day of work" said Sakura rushing to the Bathroom to tidy herself up (well she couldn't show her untidy side to her master, now could she ^_~)

.

.

.

"So…..how did I end up here again?" Sakura was currently standing before the door of her so-called 'master's' room. "If what they say about him is true…..Today is going to be a long, a very long day!"…You see viewers that's exactly what happened, so what were those few rumors about the young masters that were told to Sakura and Haruka….

_Flashback…_

_Sakura and Haruka were headed to the kitchen to prepare their maters breakfast. As soon as they entered many whispers "….pssppss….Shhhh be quiet! What if they hear us? " ….. could be heard._

"_oh don't mind them!" said a young maid who seemed to be about a year or two elder to Haruka "they are just curious about you guys, because you see, you guys are the 10__th__ maid of the young masters this month!, they can get really grumpy any time of the day__ Especially the mornings, all of their maids quit the job the very next day! ,It is also said that some of them were bruised when they left because of objects being thrown at them!. The youngest among the two is especially hard to handle, He is a Casanova and comes home with a different girl everyday! And as if that wasn't bad enough he even has a fiancé, his fifth fiancé to be exact" The first maid to actually approach them said "….oh please overlook my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself first, I am Saya__—__The cook, nice to meet you two, should we get the masters food prepared?"_

"_hi…" Sakura and Haruka were dumbstruck ._

_After preparing the meal Sakura and Haruka were now headed to two different ways…_

"_are you sure you are up for this?" asked a worried Haruka_

"_Hell yeah I am!"…'I hope so…'_

_End of flashback._

….."those rumors couldn't possibly be true, right?"

* * *

_All of Sakura's optimism was thrown down the drain the moment she heard of the rumors regarding the young masters, "were they really all that bad?" _

_Read and find out!_

* * *

**Hope you had fun!**

**Please R&amp;R (If you've read that is)**

**Love you guys**

**Bye!~**


	4. Chapter 4

** so...here it chap 4! hope you guys like it!**

**and pls R&amp;R...It will make me want to write more!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do own Naruto...NOT! HA! fooled ya *dances around happily for having fooled someone***

***ahem* well then...ENJOY!~**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**_"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!.

**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and Ita-?(wonder who it is?)...**]**

* * *

….."those rumors couldn't possibly be true, right?" Sakura sighed and pushed away the scary possibilities behind her head, it was too late to back off now.

Sakura knocked on the door to the room of her so-called 'master', she waited…and waited…..and waited. After a while of waiting, she decided to walk in any way. _'he might be asleep' _Sakura thought. After one last glance at the grandfather clock which lay at the far end of the hallway….she walked in.

Sakura jaws dropped to the floor the moment she entered. Saying that she was mesmerized would be an understatement. Right before her was what one would call 'the fastest way to waste money'….she was obviously in her master's room.

The wall was sky blue giving the room an elegant look. At one corner was a king-sized mahogany bed next to which was a tiny mahogany table with a lamp on top. Also next to the bed and table was a mahogany door which Sakura guessed led to the bathroom, at the other side of the room was another door also made of mahogany. Next to this and slightly above it was a 50-inch LCD attached to the wall with a full-sound system. Near the TV was a set of mahogany drawers. Also at one side of the room was a set of comfy sofa for one to lie on and watch the TV. There was also a huge glass entrance across the door that led to an ivory balcony. To finish it all off, at the center of the room's ceiling was a grand chandelier decorated with diamonds…

"This is exactly where the nations fund went …." Sakura said sarcastically "Damn these rich people and there and their pride!" .

"ahem!..." a sound could be heard. Sakura turned towards it. And much to her horror, there he was her master aka the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He apparently was back from a shower as he standing near the washroom, he was also only in a towel. "what did you just say?" he asked.

Now a normal girl would simply drool or faint in his presence. And if he by any chance was shirtless, they would just die and go to hell, much to Sasuke's happiness of course! But Sakura didn't seem that type at all. in fact, she didn't even care that he was only in a towel. I mean why would she. It is not like a guy should cover his bare chest. unlike a girl, men had nothing to hide under their shirt. After a while of staring at each other, Sakura finally spoke up ..."Hello young-master!...I am Sakura Haruno and I'll be your personal maid from today on. Nice to meet you" She beamed. She knew he heard everything she said earlier yet she acted as though it was nothing.

Sasuke was surprised (obviously!).I mean she was not completely drooling over him or even trying to kiss him… _'what is she…?'_ Sasuke thought. "personal maid…..huh?" he said more to himself... "get out!" he finally said after moments of silence

"huh..?"

"do you want to see me change that badly? Fine! stay if you want to" he said as he walked to a corner of his room and opened a door, at the other side of the door was a walk-in closet filled with all sorts of dress one could possibly have.

"what!?...HELL NO!" Sakura practically screamed as she rushed out of the room. She was fine with seeing his bare 'chest' not bare 'body'.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Haruka just stood out of her master's room, not knowing exactly what to do. She was scared to go in and she was also scared to stay out. Finally, making up her mind, She decided to boldly walk in.

As soon as she stretched out her hand to knock on the door, the door flung open revealing a drop-dead gorgeous man on the other side of the door. He had pale white skin, his eyes were deep black and his hair was deep blue almost black. He wore a black suit. The three buttons at the top of his inner white shirt was un-buttoned. He also wore his outer black coat without buttoning them. All in all, he looked rebellious yet formal (is that even possible?)

Haruka stared wide-eyed at him **(A/N: what? She's a girl too!).** after a while, she snapped back out of her daze and slightly bowed her head "hello young master…I am Haruka, nice to meet you!" she smiled.

He eyed her suspiciously….you see many maids in his house just lied to him that they were his personal maid just to get his attention and all of them annoyed him to no end. On seeing his expression, Haruka pulled out a paper from the pocket on her maid-uniform and showed it to him. After clearly examining the paper, Itachi sighed and walked away.

Haruka followed him, ran after him to be precise. He took long steps ass his legs were clearly very long. He stopped walking and turned around making a '_why the hell are you following me?'_ expression.

On seeing this…"Mrs. Mikoto asked me to follow you to your work place and help you with stuffs" she smiled.

"I already have a secretary for that" he said

"Mrs. Mikoto told me that she fired your secretary as she wasn't good enough" Haruka said knowing clearly how he would react.

"WHAT?!"…yup he was angry. "she was the only person who actually worked in that place" saying he was outraged would be an understatement. He clearly knew his mother was planning something and he didn't like it one bit. But could he oppose her….NOPE! if there was one lady who Itachi feared, it would be his mother Uchiha Mikoto. All three male Uchiha's feared that lady….she was indeed very scary!

"Argh! Whatever" Itachi spoke after a while "come if you want to!" he finally said and walked off with the girl trailing behind.

* * *

Sasuke was all dressed up for school. He glanced up at the clock only to see that he still had an hour before school starts. And so like every other morning he decided to drink a bottle of alcohol while watching a football match… he always felt good when he did that. But this particular morning, a certain pinkette snatched his bottle of alcohol from him and refused to give it back…

"Haruno, better give that bottle back!" he was angry…obviously!

"No way! Mrs. Mikoto asked me to NEVER let you drink anything alcoholic as it may affect your health" said Sakura

"I don't care…just give it back before I fire you!" Sasuke exclaimed. This girl was seriously get on his nerve.

" I can't " she said holding the bottle behind her "besides you can't fire me….only Mrs. Mikoto can"

By now Sasuke was pissed "why can't I?" he asked anger boiling within him.

"because Mrs. Mikoto said so"

"ARGH! Fine! You know what. Just **** off before I ******* kill you. ****" Sasuke finally completely lost it as he walked out of his room.

"and yeah Sasuke-sama…you should come home by 6! Mrs. Mikoto wanted you to know" Sakura noticed the anger that kept increasing by each passing second. Oh, She loved messing with the people she hated…It just made her day…

Sasuke Uchiha was officially pissed off (he was currently on his red and black motorbike) _'can't fire you…huh? Well I'll make you beg me to fire you!" _He thought as a million way to make Sakura's life miserable formulated in his mind.

An evil laugh could be heard in the background~

* * *

Sakura had apparently made an enemy...Uchiha Sasuke to be exact!... wonder what life has hidden for her...

* * *

**Ok! so I know that the chapter is SUPER tiny...but hope you guys had fun**

**pls Review on your opinion of this story.**

**Bye~ Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

****DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Naruto! just the plot.****

**Have fun! ^3^**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**_"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!.

**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and Ita-?(wonder who it is?)...**]**

* * *

Sakura completed all her other chores while Sasuke was at school. The chores included cleaning up the room of her master, cleaning up the garden and watering the flowers and finally cleaning up Mr. Uchiha's wine collection ... yup! Sakura did a LOT of cleaning. By the time all her chores got over it was already '7:30 PM' and yet her master showed NO sign of returning home. Knowing this would happen, Sakura only pulled out a book from her room and read until her master returned. _The personal maid of any member of the family could not sleep until her masters return_, which was why Sakura had to wait for her master before she could do anything else.

Sakura kept reading the book and occasionally glanced at the grandfather clock at the corner of the room. But after a while, she got completely into reading the book that she forgot to check the time. After having completed the entire book she realized that it had gotten late and it was really dark outside (she could look out through the window). Sakura then looked at the clock and gasped ... '_It's 12:00 already! Why hasn't he returned yet?'_ Sakura was obviously worried.

She ran upstairs to her room and quickly changed out of her maid uniform to her shorts and an over-sized white shirt with the words 'I rock' printed over it. After wearing her black and white sneakers she quickly dashed out of the house, trying to look for Sasuke.

Sakura had no idea where to look or who to ask. She was all by herself in the dark street. She wasn't scared...HELL NO! She had already stayed out several times before and this was nothing. She finally decided that she would look everywhere and not leave until she had found him. After all, she promised Mrs. Mikoto that she would look after her son and Sakura was the kind of person who valued her promise no matter the circumstances.

Sakura looked everywhere she could She even checked out some bars near the area knowing that rich bastards like him usually spent their money there but it was of no use. As she finally decided to walk back she heard...

BAM!

...A noise!

'_that could be him!'_ Sakura exclaimed as she ran to the direction of the sound and…

…There he was. All bruised up and dress all dirty and ripped. He looked exhausted. He was surrounded by pools of blood and many other bodies lie around him. It was like some mini-war took place over here.

Sakura rushed to Sasuke's side and tried to help him up

"what the hell are you doing here?" asked Sasuke as he pushed her aside refusing any sort of help from her.

'_he still has his damn attitude even when he is all bruised'_ thought Sakura as she once again tried to help him. But he pushed her again…"What is wrong with you?!" she finally yelled at him.

"…" he said nothing

"I clearly asked you to come by 6:00. What are you still doing here so LATE at night?!" she was clearly angry at him "look, I know you don't need my help but I still have to help you, like it or not….I'm getting paid for that!" she said lifting his hand and putting it over her shoulder. Sasuke was about to fight back but he felt a sudden pain shoot through his head. Things started blacking out and finally…

… He collapsed. **(A/N : What?!...he's a human too! It's not like he can NEVER collapse)**

* * *

Meanwhile… (At the Uchiha Corp.)

Itachi looked at the girl who was diligently working at the table which belonged to his previous secretary who got fired without his knowledge. He had a clear view of her as they were only separated by a slightly-thick layer of glass. He re-called all the instructions he had given her as soon as they arrived…

_**Flashback…**_

_Haruka nd Itachi finally arrived at Itachi's workplace a.k.a The Uchiha corp. It was huge and magnificent. Everything about the place seemed rich. Hell! It even smelled like money…_

_Itachi walked out of his Ferrari soon accompanied by Haruka who also rode with him. Everyone around the place only stared in awe. Sure he was a player and stuff. But, he never let anyone near his car, let alone enter it and go on a ride with him… "who was this 'special' lady'' they all thought eyeing Haruka._

_Haruka felt uneasy with all the attention she got but she quickly thought of something else to keep herself calm._

_Upon arriving at a certain table which was next to an office made purely out of glass. Itachi gestured her to sit on the chair and handed her some files "you'll be working on these, ask me if you have any doubts… since you'll be working as my secretary, people may come to you saying that they have an appointment, here.." he said giving her a piece of paper with names written on them … "these are the people I am going to meet today… make sure that no one but they enter my room, got that?" he asked._

"_Yes!" Haruka beamed at him._

"_one more thing, ABSOLUTELY NO women can enter my room. NO ONE AT ALL!" with that he left._

"_yes!" and soon she busied herself with the works._

_**End of flashback.**_

'_She must have some experience, seeing as to how she never asked me a thing' _Itachi thought still looking at the girl.

Haruka notices that someone was currently staring at her intently and she knew who that 'someone' was. Haruka looked at her master and smiled.

On seeing this, Itachi quickly turned back to his monitor and resumed his work…

…and Haruka did the same.

.

.

.

Itachi was half-way done with his work. He looked at the watch… _'12:00'_… He looked at the tiny table outside his office, to see how Haruka was doing. He didn't pay much attention to her in the past few hours. He found that the girl was lying on her chair, sleeping peacefully. Itachi walked out of his office to where Haruka was now asleep. He noticed a some files that were neatly piled-up on one side of the table. He went through them '_She did a good job on these'_ He thought and soon enough went back to his office.

* * *

(Back at the mansion…)

Sakura somehow dragged the unconscious Sasuke Back home and after five minutes or so of reaching the mansion Sasuke woke up. Sakura soon engaged herself in wrapping bandages around Sasuke's wound (after cleaning away the excess blood of course) much to Sasuke's protests.

"Move!" exclaimed an annoyed Sasuke as he tried to push a persistent Sakura out of the room.

"I won't until I am done with these!" She said as she continued her bandaging.

"This has got nothing to do with you" he argued trying to pull away. He would rather die than accept help from a girl, let alone '_her ._

"Yes it is….Uchiha. I am your _personal maid_ and so everything that involves _you_ IS my business" said a very annoyed Sakura. Sasuke finally decided to shut his mouth and let the girl to have her way, He was too tired to argue anyway.

The next few moments went by in extreme silence. This annoyed Sakura to no end, she wasn't usually the silent type and somehow it felt awkward. for one, she was never this close to any men before (her uncle and father didn't count). and the feeling was kind of weird and that annoyed her

"...ummm.." Sakura tried to break the silence, but found nothing to say... "how many did you fight?" she finally blurted out and mentally slapped herself for being so dumb at starting a conversation.

"..." she got no response. She looked at the guy who now laid on the bed.

"Uchiha...?" she asked looking at him. His eyes were closed _'he couldn't possibly be sleeping, right?' _she thought and moved her hand above his face to check. The said boy didn't budge '_He is asleep...He must have been tired' _and with that Sakura quietly exited the room making sure to not make any noise as she made her way to her room.

After having reached her room, Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall. _'It is 1:00 already!, where on earth is Haruka-chan?'_ She thought as she walked into the bathroom. She would be having another LONG day tomorrow.

* * *

Late at night…. (At the Uchiha corp.)

It was 1:00AM when Itachi finally completed his work. He glanced at Haruka and found that she still asleep. He sighed clearly knowing that he was going to regret his next action…

(At the Uchiha mansion…)

Itachi finally reached the mansion at around 1:30AM. Several maids were always awake when he reached home, even if it was very late. As he walked into the mansion, Itachi could feel all the curious eyes on him.

All the maids who were present at the scene only looked at him with their mouth wide open. There he was before them, holding a girl in his arms (Bridal-style). They were shocked to see their master actually hold a girl that way. Yes, they all knew that their master was a play-boy who often brought girls home, but those were really rich slutty-girls and he only flirted with them to form a business link between the Uchiha corp. and other 'rich' companies. But _this _was a whole new thing. He was actually carrying a girl, who they recognized as his new personal-maid/ secretary, and he didn't have any sort of a disgusted look on his face.

After asking the butler to take Haruka to her room, he went to his own all the while glaring daggers at whoever looked his way. Once he reached his room, he re-called all the events of the day…_'she isn't all that bad' _he thought '_she isn't a fan-girl, at least I haven't caught her staring at me during work hours. And she also does her job well…. Guess I can handle her' _and with that he got ready to sleep.

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep as Haruka hadn't come back yet. She started worrying as a train of thoughts of what might have happened to her rushed into her head _'She could be in danger... maybe Uchiha's brother is even worst than he is. What if he did something bad to her. The maid warned us about those two. He couldn't have done...ARGH! NO!. If he touched a single strand of hair on her head, I will make him wish he was never born...' and it went on... _until

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Sakura quickly rushed to the door expecting the worst possibilities. As soon as she opened the door she noticed the butler - Mr. Okinawa, carrying Haruka in his Arms

"Oh my god! what happened to her?" Sakura was worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. She's just asleep. Ask her to thank Mr. Itachi Uchiha as soon as she wakes up.."

"Why should she do that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"well, Mr. Itachi bought her home when she apparently fell asleep in the office" She smiled at her. He served this household for a long time and never once did he witness his master help someone. This somehow felt good.

"really?" Sakura was shocked "He did that?". '_I miss judged him...he isn't that bad after all' _She thought as he allowed the butler into the room and allowed him to place Haruka on the bed before he left._  
_

Sakura had much to learn about the two Uchiha brothers after all...

* * *

**Well! here it is - Ch. 5. What do you guys think? I re-wrote a lot of scenes over and over again. Hope it turned out good!. Well anyway hopefully I get more Reviews in the future of what you guys think of the story this far.**

**Bye!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_I know this chappie is SO freaking small and it has got nothing to do with the actual plot line, but I had to put it in. I'll need to put in a lot of sasusaku moments inorder to slowly move on with their love life. I intend to make this a slow romance where they eventually fall in love with each other's characters. hopefully I'll do it well._

_R&amp;R...I really need more reviewers._

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Naruto!_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was what one would call a 'rich-bastard' who excelled at everything without having to put any effort into it. Aside from the good-looks he was born with good brains and intelligence above his age. And being the handsome rich intelligent bastard he is, He never associated himself with people other than his close circle of three. First of which was - Naruto Uzumaki, He was a blonde with cerulean blue eyes. He was the one most closest to Sasuke, and yet people always wondered how those two ever became friends in the first place. Naruto was a bright, VERY bright to a point people may get blinded by it. And he was also very kind, which once again was the total opposite of Sasuke. And he also smiled all the time while the closest action to a smile by Sasuke was either smirks or evil, EVIL grins that made people around him shudder. After Naruto, came Shikamaru Nara, He was VERY intelligent to the point one could compare his intelligence to Sasuke's. But... he was Lazy, VERY lazy to be exact. He slept almost 23 hours a day. Anywhere and everywhere he could find, and once again it was truly a wonder how he _ever_ joined Sasuke and his bunch. Finally came Neji Hyuga, He was another prodigy just like Sasuke was. He had the brains the looks and one filthy rich family. He was the only one considered to resemble Sasuke the most (based on character) but _compared_ to the Uchiha, he was…..kind. He was also Sasuke's biggest rival.

This circle was well-known in all of Japan. Many – women to be exact –came to Tokyo just to see them. Being incredibly rich and handsome, they were the ideal men for all women and that included kids from the age of five to married women in their late fifties

Sasuke Uchiha was normally a very grumpy person, but today he was grumpier than usual. He broke his own record of grumpiness. He was currently seated in the biology class, and the teacher was being more perverted than he usually was "…..and kids, that's how the human reproduction process works, any questions?" a smirk was evident on his face while the entire class groaned. Oh he was _SO_ enjoying this. This topic was disgusting enough, and he only made it more disgusting than it already was.

After hours and hours, which felt like a whole century for Sasuke, the school finally got over. He often thought why he even bothered coming here in the first place. I mean all they taught were trash and they simply wasted his precious time. He felt like killing the person who invented school the sad thing was….the said person was freaking dead!

Sasuke however, made several _'plans'_ to vent out his anger. And that '_plans' _included beating the crap out of a certain bunch of people.

* * *

Sakura was finally over with cleaning-up the Uchiha mansion. Sakura often thought why they even bothered to clean up the mansion in the first place. The place was already shining to a point it cannot shine anymore and yet, they sweep, mop and dust and repeat the same process over and over again, at least three times to make sure the mansion is super clean. And all that is done 5 days a week.

Sakura sighed and went to her room. Grabbing a book on her way, she sat on a couch in the living room waiting for her master's arrival.

After an hour or so, the phone in the living room rang. Wondering who it was, Sakura went to pick it up. "Hello, this is the Uchiha household. How can I help you?" Sakura asked to whoever was on the other line.

"Hello, this is the police station…." The phone dropped out of Sakura's grasp when she heard what the police had to say. The next thing she knew, she was headed to her room as fast as she could to change her clothes and go to god-knows-where.

* * *

(Moments later...)

Sakura barged into the police station panting heavily because of all the running. She didn't bother to catch a cab, knowing that waiting for one would just waste too much time. The moment she entered she saw Sasuke seated casually…..behind the bars that is. He was all bruised up. Sakura felt like punching the living day lights out of him, but sadly there was no room left to beat. _'what do I tell Mrs. Uchiha when she finds out?'_ Sakura couldn't help but think as she went over to the police '_guarding'_ Sasuke.

"what did he do?" asked Sakura casually not bothering to introduce herself.

"ummm…" the police thought before asking "who are you miss?"

"I….I am his…" she couldn't possibly say maid so instead "….I am his older sister" _'really Sakura? Is that all you could think of?'_

The police eyed her suspiciously. For one, she looked younger than the guy behind the bars and her hair…

Sakura noticed the police staring at her hair "oh this..?" she pointed at her hair "….it is fake. The roots are black" she smiled '_idiot, idiot, IDIOT!'_

"I see….." the police finally remembered "hey! I didn't know the Uchihas had a daughter"

Sakura was dumbfounded. She had nothing to say to that. The Uchihas were filthy rich and the media knew everything about them. The whole world would know if they had a daughter. What should she do?..._'wait a minute! I could….'_

"You don't know me?!" Sakura asked dramatically "what a disgrace!" she now placed her hands on her chest to add more effect "I am the only daughter of the Uchiha household and YOU never heard of me?! I am hurt!" she fell to her knees as she pretended to cry.

"ummm miss… I am VERY sorry" said the flustered police as he handed her a tissue.

"Sorry? SORRY?! Is that all you have to say after hurting me?!" Sakura said pulling the tissue from the police's hand "Oh! What have I ever done to deserve such treatment!"

"m-miss…..how about…..I let your brother go? Huh?" The police asked. Hopefully she'll let him off the hook.

"Really?" Sakura asked expectantly. When the police nodded his head "hmph!" she crossed her arms "don't expect such kindness the next time, got that?" she said acting superior.

"yes miss!" the police said '_I cannot help but feel that I've been tricked'_

Sakura smirked as the police left 'oh yes! _I am a genius! My acting skills have always been great!'_

* * *

(Later on…)

Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to the Uchiha mansion. The both were surprisingly quiet. After a while Sasuke broke the silence "what was with your crappy acting? Older sister, really?" he asked looking down at the girl beside him.

Sakura glared at him (he was un-fazed by it) "is that all you have to say? If it wasn't for that crappy acting you would still be in there!" she almost yelled.

"That wouldn't really be a problem" he said earning another glare from Sakura.

"Easy for you to say. I am the one who would have to explain things to Mrs. Uchiha" she kept glaring daggers at him. Hopefully one of it would plunge into his brain and he would just die.

"You don't really have to. This sort of things happen all the time" Sasuke said casually "and stop glaring…..it's annoying" Sasuke said looking away from the girl.

"Look at yourself. Why do you need good-looks if all you are going to do is destroy it?" she asked completely oblivious to what she had just said.

The young Uchiha smirked "good-looks?...so you think I am handsome, huh?" _'She finally admits it'_

Sakura felt her face heat up when she finally realized what she had said "what?! NO! I didn't say you were!" she yelled. She was thankful that it was dark outside. The last thing she'd want is for her enemy to see her flustered face.

"really Sakura?"

Sakura hated where this conversation was going…"oh lookie, we have reached!" she exclaimed when they reached the mansion, too happy for her own good. And soon enough, she rushed into the mansion slamming the door behind her, not bothering to wait for the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke only smirked at this. He could get used to her presence. He might actually like it!

But he'll NEVER admit.

* * *

**A/N: **Have a great day!~ ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Finally here, with chapter 7! School recently started and like always it is a shit. I've been meaning to upload this ages ago. Well anyway, please do R&amp;R it helps me keep going!. ^^_

_Special thanks to : **Kitanalao, **You keep me want to continue this fiction, because of your frequent reviews. Also thanks to everyone who added this to their faves and follows. Love you guys! 3_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Iwill never own Naruto. Why do I keep saying this? It only makes me more miserable than I already am *sobs in a corner *_

_Enjoy!~ ^^_

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

_...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!._

_**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina**]**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone brighter than ever. The flowers in the Uchiha's garden were in full bloom and the very sight of it made Sakura forget all the worries of the world. Today wasn't particularly a good day and it wasn't supposed to bring good memories either, because it was the day Sakura lost both her parents, but after all the downfalls in her life Sakura could finally find some peace. And Sakura felt grateful for that. Ever since her parent's death, things had been bad. VERY bad! to be exact. But now she had a job that paid well, she could pay the debts and finally find her uncle and the both of them would live a happy life again. Though the job meant that she had to handle an _arrogant bastard _she could somehow ignore the fact and go on with life.

It was a Saturday and she didn't have much to do which was why Sakura was now stepping down the stairs, flowers in hand. She was on her way to meet her parents who were now in deep sleep (that's how she thought of it). She felt the cold breeze caress her skin and couldn't help but giggle… so far, the day was going great.

.

.

.

Being a Saturday, Uchiha Sasuke was supposed to be happy… right? WRONG! Saturday, for every teenager was one of the best days of their lives because of the fact that there was no school and, Sasuke of all people, loved that. But at the moment he realized that he would rather go to that dreaded place than to be placed in this predicament. What could possibly be bad on such a pleasant day? Not much really just the fact that his EVIL, self-centered, egoistical, bitch of a fiancée would be here in a matter of hours. See? I told it wasn't something to ponder over.

And as if that wasn't bad enough. He was now stuck in a room filled with 20 or so maids who argued on what he would look best in.

"He would look dreamy in this!" Sasuke heard a maid say.

"NO! This is much better!" another argued holding a rather ugly cloth before her.

"of course not! He would look like a clown if he wore that _trash_ you call a dress!" and that went on for what felt like hours to Sasuke. And finally not being able to take all of this ... "Get the hell out of my room!" he snapped. And soon enough, all the maids were pushed out of the room and the door was banged on their faces.

Sasuke casually plopped onto his bed muttering an 'annoying!...' under his breath. Where the hell was Sakura when he wanted someone to argue with?

.

.

.

Sakura bit back the tears that threatened to fall, Like hell she would show weakness again. The fact that she was weak and vulnerable was what led her to this miserable life and she wasn't doing the same mistake twice.

"well then…" she said and turned away from her parents graves, never looking back knowing clearly well that she would break down to tears if she ever did turn back.

Sakura sighed as she neared the Uchiha mansion she didn't really feel like entering the mansion and seeing the face of her annoying 'master' but she knew better than to slack off at work. She wasn't paid for nothing.

The moment she entered the mansion, she was surrounded by tons of teary-eyed, bruised maids. Upon seeing Sakura, all the maids lunged at her saying things all together. Sakura couldn't understand a word of what they said, hence she yelled an ear splitting "SHUT UP!" and instantly the whole place went quietly. "so… what's wrong?" Sakura asked smiling whilst mentally patting herself on the head for wisely using all the power she held.

"Sasuke-sama isn't up yet and his fiancée will come in a few hours. oh, what are we to do?" one of the maids said dramatically placing a hand on her bruised forehead.

"He isn't up yet?" Sakura repeated and glanced at the clock "Its freaking 2:00!" Sakura yelled and ran to Sasuke's room. She already knew of the arrival of Sasuke's fiancée as she was informed earlier that day and _she_ was supposed to make sure everything went well. But being the un-interested person she was, she passed on the work to the other maids "I didn't know it would turn out this way!"

"Uchiha!" Sakura yelled as she barged into his room. She saw the boy peacefully sleeping on his bed. If she wasn't in a hurry she would have adored how vulnerable and innocent he looked but she had to save that for later.

"Uchiha!" she yelled yet again only this time, she jumped on top of him, making the poor boy gasp for air.

"What the hell!" the young Uchiha shot up and glared at the pink haired teen who was now making herself comfortable _on top _ of him "What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! What the freaking hell in wrong with YOU?! Your fiancée will come in a few hours and yo- you look like a dead soldier from world war 3" Sakura yelled, glaring daggers at the young Uchiha.

"Face it Haruno. Both of us know that you think I am _drop-dead gorgeous_" Sasuke said with smirk on his face.

Just as much as he was right, she would never give him the pleasure "you think, Bastard! I have seen much better looking people than _you_"

"Really now?" He said "Haruno _dear_, you suck at lying…. Don't you?" was he winning this? Damn yes! He was!

"How does that concern you…anyway, we are going out of topic…" Sakura said looking away, She would rather die than let her _enemy_ see her blush. "you have to get up NOW!"

"Fine, fine.." Sasuke gave in much to Sakura's amazement "leave the room. I need to change… unless of course…" He grinned in satisfaction when Sakura turned beat red and rushed out of the room muttering a '_pervert…'_ as she did so.

Man! He could do this all day. Arguing with Sakura was so much fun!...

* * *

Ever since the day Itachi took her home after she had slept in the office, Haruka thought of the guy in a different way _'he isn't all that bad...'_ she would tell herself every time he annoyed her. But today, saying that she was annoyed would be an understatement.

Today was a very pleasant day. Haruka woke up really early (much earlier than Itachi), which was why she did some chores around the house and helped Sakura with some of her chores as well. Once everything was done, Sakura left to her parent's graveyard and so, Haruka was left with nothing to do in the house. Normally, she would have gone with Sakura to pay her respects to Sakura's dead parents but today she couldn't do that as Itachi would be up in a few minutes and she would've had to leave to the office with him.

Like every other day, the trip to the company was silent and annoying (at least for Haruka it was). After what felt like years to Haruka, they finally reached their destination.

Today was supposed to be just like any other ordinary day as every ordinary things happened except for the fact that _young master _Itachi had a _'meeting' _with someone _'important'_. Which was why, Haruka found herself in an awkward make out session when she was sure she was walking into her boss's office.

"Ahem!" Haruka cleared her throat clearly knowing that the couple before her weren't planning on stopping any time soon. When no one stirred "Ahem!" she tried again, only this time she did it a little louder. Once again they weren't listening "Excuse me, another human here" and finally the two broke apart.

"What bitch?!" said the slutty women who was now standing from where ever she was sitting.

"_Mrs_. Naomi, If you don't mind I have some business with the _young_ Uchiha here. So if you would do me a favor and leave…?" Haruka said stressing on '_Mrs_' showing here that she was indeed married and should think twice before kissing a boy who was more like a son to her.

"Are you chasing me out?! How dare you. You should know your place" The older women screeched.

_'man, my head hurts!' _"Sorry your brain couldn't process it well miss, but I wasn't _chasing_ you, I was _asking_ you _politely_ to get out of here and besides this _is_ a work place and people like you should find another place to flirt in" Haruka said too sweetly for her own good.

"You bitch! You _dare_ talk to ME in such a tone..!" Naomi yelled racing her hand in the air, getting ready to slap Haruka across the face. Haruka shut her eyes tight ready to receive the blow but... It never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Itachi had finally decided to butt into their '_cat fight' _

"Mrs. Naomi, If you would be so kind as to leave for today. It would make me very happy" Itachi said plastering an overly charming smile on his face.

On seeing this, the lady couldn't contain herself and smiled back completely forgetting that she was even angry in the first place "anything for you" she pecked his cheek (much to Haruka's disgust) and left after throwing a dirty look in Haruka's way.

After the lady left, Itachi focused his attention on Haruka "You do realize that you almost _killed_ a business opportunity, right?"

"Like that even matters to you…" Haruka replied casually "how can you do_ that_ in broad day light?" Disgust was evident in her voice.

"What?" Itachi asked feigning ignorance a smirk evident on his face

"You know what I am talking about!" Haruka yelled her face turning a deep shade of red just at the thought of what she saw.

"As a matter of fact, I don't" Oh he was SO enjoying this!

"Jerk!" She yelled and stormed out of the room

"Thanks…" He replied and resumed his work _'she is an amusing person'._

_._

_._

_._

After a few moments…

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"hn…" Itachi looked up from his computer an amused smirk found its way to his face yet again when he saw the person who entered "you want…?"

Upon seeing his amusement, Haruka only glared at him "I came to give you this" she said handing him some papers.

"Is that why you came earlier?" He took them, examining every work and man, was he impressed!

"hmm.." she hummed and left as fast as she came in.

_'she REALLY is an amusing person'..._

* * *

A limo made its way into the grounds of the Uchiha mansion. After it came to a halt befor the mansion entrance, a stunning lady with long brown hair and deep green eyes exited the car. She looked gorgeous with her shorts and short sleeved shirt she had a bag on one hand and for footwear she wore a high-heeled ankle boots that Sakura would have sworn it would hurt her leg if she _ever_ wore it. The said girl had an air of superiority around her. And one could easily tell that she was a snobbishly rich spoiled brat.

Sakura was out, waiting for Sasuke's fiancée .Being his personal maid meant that she would get the _honor_ of meeting the fiancee first '_oh joy! '_.

One look at the girl before her and she could tell _'yup! She is the one!'_

"Good morning Miss Amaya. Its very pleasant meeting you here" Sakura beamed_  
_

"I don't feel very pleasant about meeting you!..." _'bitch!' _"Where is _MY_ Sasuke-kun?"

"_YOUR_ Sasuke-_kun _is in his room, can you please wait in the living room while I call him down?" Sakura asked, clearly running out of patience.

"Don't bother. I'll go to him myself. I am sure he's dying to see me!" and with that she skipped off.

_'Man! I feel bad for her. She doesn't even know what the Uchiha does behind her back..'_

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-kuun!~" Amaya cooed seductively pushing open Sasuke's bedroom door. Sakura followed the said girl to make sure everything went well but stopped in her tracks when she found the girl only standing at the door _'Does she not want to enter?' _Sakura thought and walked further to check if something was wrong. Strangely enough, she found that the room was empty of any other human. Upon closer inspection Sakura found that the door to the balcony was open, of course there was nothing weird about that..if it was the room of someone else that is. Sasuke never left the balcony door open as he-for some un-known reason- found it annoying.

"Where is _my_ Sasuke-kun?!" Amaya finally asked after several moments of silence.

"I don't k-"

"WHERE IS HE?!" She yelled, now glaring at Sakura.

"He was supposed to be in here…" Sakura said unsure _'I should have known better than to trust that jerk!'_

"Are you hiding him from me?!" Amaya yelled her glare intensifying by every moment.

Sakura somehow knew where this was going and she wasn't liking it one bit "look, I have NO reason to hide your oh-so-beloved Sasuke-kun and I'll prove my point by bringing him back…"

"Why the _hell_ should _I_ believe _you_" She asked only pissing of an already pissed of Sakura even more.

"Just shut it, will ya?... I'll bring him in an hour" and with that she dashed off to her room.

.

.

.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE JERK?!" Sakura yelled as she exited a bar, her fifth to be exact. Sakura-who was now in black tights and a blue tank top on top of which she wore a hoodie with a pair of sandals sneakers were useless "When I lay my hands on the jerk, I'll make him wish he was never born!" she yelled earning a few glances from the people around.

"Sakura-chan…?" Sakura heard an all too familiar voice from behind her. She instantly turned around and her eyes widened in shock…

"Naruto?"

.

.

.

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Sasuke said making himself comfortable on the table that was reserved for him and his bunch. He was currently in a bar, one of the most famous in the area (mostly because of their frequent visits). And he and the people he considered '_friends'_ were seated on their usual spots surrounded by a bunch of wolf-like fangirls. He, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were supposed to meet up after he successfully ditched his fiancée but to his surprise His best-friend –though he would never admit- was not present.

"Running some errands for Iruka I suppose" Said Neji seated casually across the table with his legs crossed.

"hn.." came Sasuke's reply. He knew of Naruto's relation with Iruka and it sometimes irritated him how Naruto would do anything for that guy. But then again, he is Naruto- the only kind one in the bunch .

"Sasuke-kun…?" said person turned around to see who it was that called him "Oh my god! It _is_ you!" The person who called him somehow seemed overly excited about seeing him at the bar.

"Do I know you?" Sasuke asked casually turning back not sparing the girl a second glance.

The girl seemed dumfounded "stop fooling around Sasuke-kun…" she said laughing un-comfortably "…I am your girl friend"

"I have never seen you before" Sasuke said bluntly but he could feel the girl's un-easiness from where he was. He enjoyed these little moments he often had. He would date girls whose face he never bothered to remember and after he'd had enough, he would simply dump them. He dated them only for a day or so. He never looked at a girl more than once. Girls were all the same, plain and boring, which was why he needed to constantly change his girlfriend so he doesn't get fed up. _But, recently he found someone entertaining enough..._

"What are you saying?...I-we went on a date just two days ago!" upon hearing this Sasuke turned to Shikamaru giving him the 'is-it-true?' look.

"Hn…" Shikamaru nodded. Out of everyone in the group, he was the only one who remembered the faces of the girls they dumped everyday.

"look…" Sasuke said finally looking at the almost crying girl "…lets just break-up, I probably got someone else already".

"N-no way! What are you saying….why would I?" She almost yelled in between sobs. "I – I loved you! Yo-"

"Uchiha!" the girl was interrupted mid-way by a feminine voice. Yes, people often called him in these sort of places to pick a fight. But, this time it was slightly different, the voice was _feminine. _Girls usually called Sasuke for flirting and stuff of that sort never was it out of anger but this voice reflected pure hatred to the said Uchiha. And of course, NO girl ever called Sasuke _'Uchiha'_. Which was why, the moment they heard the voice, all heads observing the previous drama, turned to its source and were all shocked to find a petite girl with shocking pink hair glaring at the one and only – Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked upon seeing the intruder, now here's the girl he considered interesting "Sakura…" He simply said _'things are getting interesting'._

"Do you have the slightest idea what you put me through?!" Sld he yelled ignoring all the curious glances coming her way.

"No… mind sharing?" Sasuke said standing up and walking towards the girl whose glare only intensified when she saw him come closer.

"Well –" but before she could finish she was interrupted by Sasuke's so-called '_girlfriend_' who was forgotten about, after Sakura's arrival.

"Do you know that filthy bitch?" The girl asked crossing her hands across her chest _'how dare he ignore **me** for **her**'._

"As a matter of fact I do…" Sasuke said after he had finally reached Sakura "…she's my current girlfriend" Sakura looked at him, surprise evident in her eyes.

"Me…?" she said pointing at herself and looking around _'he must be talking about someone else'._

"Of course, silly" Sasuke said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. Sakura stiffened at his touch and quickly took a step back.

"What are you doing?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't believe you!" The 'girlfriend' said "…if the both of you are really_ dating_, then prove it!" she finished, a satisfied smirk plastered on her face when she saw Sakura's horrified expression.

"Hehehe… this entire thing is a-" Sakura started but was yet again interrupted before she could finish her words, Sasuke had already turned her to face him "I'll prove it!" He said

And the next thing she knew….. they were kissing!

_'WHAT THE HELL?!' …_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_so… what do you guys think? I have been waiting for this part for a really long time so finally…_

_Hope you enjoyed and **Thanks a lot for reading!**_

_Love you guys 3_

_Bye! ^_~_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Welcome back dear readers! I know I know, I took a hellishly long time to upload. And I am terribly sorry! I had the worst writers block in history. I still have it. But, uploaded this chap anyway! Hope you guys like it… I personally HATE it! I do not like how it turned out…. I am really sorry

Special thanks to my two new reviewers **luvsasusaku.97 **and **Cherrysakublossom. **And to **Kitanalao **who reviewed all of my chaps. Thanks to the new followers. love you guys SO much!

Naruto (manga) finally got over…. And the Sasusaku ending was just AMAZING! I was disappointed with the SaiIno ending but that's ok…I guess (I'll forver ship Shikamaru and Ino). One more thing that disappointed me was the fact that Sakura was the only person who actually showed any love towards Sasuke. Sasuke on the other was only engrossed in revenge! But that's fine cuz, the main focus wasn't romance. So What could I possibly expect?... well that's that. And I am really happy. So …

**Disclaimer** : I can stop saying this now, right?

Enjoy!~ (hopefully)

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

_...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!._

_**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina**]**_

* * *

"_Uuuchiha!_ You-you-you, You _jwerk_! _You_ shtole my firsht kiiis!" Sakura yelled as she wobbled her way to the said Uchiha. Yes, they are still in the previously mentioned bar and yes again! Sakura somehow managed to get herself…well, drunk. Of course that wasn't possible without adding a dumb blonde –namely Naruto- To the equation.

"She's going to kill me when she gets Sober" Naruto exclaimed banging his head on the table "I can already imagine all the ways I'll be brutally murdered" He shuddered at the thought alone.

"If you knew she cannot take alcohol, why the _HELL_ did you give it to her?!" Sasuke asked he was _SO_ pissed to a point he wanted to kill someone. _This woman _kept going on and on about how he'd stolen her first kiss. It was a freaking kiss for heaven's sake. And what the hell was she doing holding on to it anyway? She's in a age where she's supposed to have lost her virginity!...(right?)

"ah-I" Sakura slurred, dramatically placing a hand over her chest "I wash shavi-Ing iiit for my wed-ding-_ding_, bu-but YO-_You_-ru-end every-sing" she continued whilst jabbing a finger into Sasuke's chest (which he immediately pushed away) "lish-_ten_ -Wai-Wait- Nau-Naruto! I want _anoder _cup!" and finally ended up plopping onto a seat next to Sasuke's completely forgetting what she was saying in the first place.

"No way Sakura-chan!" Naruto pulled all the bottles that contained alcohol away from Sakura "I'll most likely die as it is, I don't want to give you more reasons to kill me"

"What a drag… women are so troublesome" Shikamaru finally decided to grace the bar with his words (Must I say, his _only_ words) "I've no time to babysit some girl, I'll be leaving first" and with that he left.

"Same goes for me" it was Neji this time "see ya" and he left as well.

In the end only Naruto and Sasuke were left. After what felt like hours of silence which were filled with Sakura's constant "I wanna dwink!" and "you shtole my first kiiis" Naruto decided to speak…

"Umm… so teme" He started awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"hn"

"Thenexttimewemeetyoumightwanttokillme,andItotallyunderstandwhy.I' 'llleaveSakura-chantoyourcare,ok…?" the words simply tumbled out of Naruto's mouth and were barely understandable and then with a quick "see ya" he disappeared with a _poof._

"Tche..In the end Its me and… what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked -through gritted teeth- to Sakura who was now sprawled on the ground under the table, with only her head visible to the outside world and her remaining body was … well, under the table.

Sasuke could already tell that _'it is going to be one heck of a long night'_

.

.

.

"For the lasht _tyme, _I'm nwot dwunk!" Sakura yelled whilst trying to push herself off Sasuke but somehow ending up holding onto to him (for support)

"Yes Sakura, I can tell" said Sasuke sarcasm dropping with every word "but, we still need to get you home"

"I ca-an gow on my owwwn! Sakura whined like a four-year-old.

"No you can't!" Sasuke's patience level was dropping so bad "Once you get sober, I am going to torture you so bad you'll beg me to get you fired! Not that I will" he still needed her around.

"Whad'ya sayin?" Sakura asked "an-ywaay, jus' lemme go, kay?"

"I you want to test my patience, now isn't exactly the perfect time" Sasuke said and dragged Sakura to where the car was supposed to be.

"I don' wanna!" Sakura yelled throughout the way.

Moments later…

Sakura was now (finally) in the car and was silently slurping on a popsicle Sasuke had bought her. A sweet smile plastered on her face.

'_If she acts like a four-year-old, then treat her like one'_

* * *

Today –of all days- was a day Haruka would call a _lucky_ day. Why was it lucky? Well, she returned home at seven. For someone who usually returned home at one or two in the morning, returning home at seven was like a dream come true. But, it was only because Mrs. Mikoto- Itachi's mother- was returning home from her business trip. And it was customary for all the maids of the Uchiha household to welcome her from her trip. The only thing that worried Haruka at the moment was… Sakura was nowhere to be found. She heard from the other maids that she'd gone out to find Sasuke but, she hasn't returned yet. _'Did something go wrong'_ she'd wonder, but soon pushed the thought out of her head. After all, she already had her hand full of things that she had to do before Mrs. Mikoto's arrival.

"My mother-in-law is coming? How is it that I wasn't informed of this earlier?!" Haruka heard the voive of _lady_ Amaya –Uchiha Sasuke's fiancée and the main reason why Sakura isn't home.

"I'm terribly sorry miss Amaya. We only came to know of this moments ago" the head maid said slightly bowing down in apology.

"Hmph! Whatever… Be sure to not repeat this again. Do you understand?" she asked with an air of superiority.

"Of course miss!" The head beamed at her.

"Get a room ready for me, I'll need to welcome Mikoto myself" and with that she went to god knows where.

"How terribly kind of her" Haruka said- sarcasm dripping with every word- when she was sure that Amaya was out of earshot.

The head maid only smiled at this comment "oh, Haruka-san did you perhaps see Sakura, I can't find her anywhere!" she said suddenly

'_Man! That again!'_

* * *

Mikoto was in the car on her way to the Uchiha mansion. "Gaara-kun, I am sure you'll love it here in japan!" Mikoto exclaimed excitedly to the other passenger in the car.

"hn…" he agreed (or disagreed… not that anyone could tell)

"Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun should have come too, that way you might not feel too lonely, right?"

"I won't be… "He reassured "I have my _darling_ cousin after all"

"I am sure.." Mikoto was completely oblivious to the sarcasm behind those words "Oh, look we've already reached!"

Outside the mansion several maids were stationed to greet Mikoto. "Mrs. Mikoto, its very nice to see you again!" the head maid exclaimed as Mikoto exited the car.

"Nice to see you too, Nayumi-san" Mikoto smiled "I brought someone along with me, Gaara-kun come on out"

"Oh my..Master Gaara. It's been such a long time" Nayumi said "You have grown up!" she'd known the boy since he was an infant as she was his caretaker back then.

"hn"

"It does bring back old memories, doesn't it?" Mikoto smiled yet again "well, if you don't mind. Could you get a room ready for him?"

"Sure!"

.

.

.

"…One more thing to do!" Haruka told to no one in particular. She was assigned to several small tasks like arranging room and getting the dining table ready and other stuffs. She was now headed to the kitchen, when a maid rushed to her "Haruka!" she yelled "Mrs Mikoto is calling for you!"

"Why would she want me?" Haruka somehow felt very nervous.

* * *

"_Shash-kay_ I have somethiin- I have ta tell" Sakura said suddenly, after hours of silence. They were now in the car headed to the Uchiha mansion.

"Hn" He said, focused on the road ahead.

"I wanna puuu-k-" she was cut off by a loud _MMMBUUEEEEEGHHH…_

'_I bought this car only two days ago' _Sasuke had never felt this bad for himself his whole life.

.

.

.

Sasuke finally reached home (with Sakura of course). In the end, he called the Uchiha's driver and they returned in the family car. He also made sure that the other car would be burned down until no trace of it was left. "Finally" he sighed and looked at the girl who was now peacefully sleeping next to him. _'she sleeps as though she did nothing wrong…' _He couldn't help but think.

"Take her to her room" Sasuke said to the butler who was waiting for him near the door step.

"Sasuke-sama, Your mother returned just some moments ago. She requested your presence in her room after you'd returned."

"Mother returned? Why wasn't I informed earlier?!" Sasuke could officially call it the worst day of his life '_Its past curfew!'_

Yup! There was no other women (or man for that matter) an Uchiha feared except for Uchiha Mikoto herself.

* * *

"So…Haruka-chan? Won't you take a seat?" Mikoto asked kindly to Haruka who was now in the room.

"Yeah… sure" Haruka made her awkwardly to the seat next to Mikoto's

"So, Haruka-chan. I'll get straight to the topic" Mikoto started "I am sure you know that Itachi will be leaving to kyoto in two days at most, right?" when Haruka nodded she continued "I want you to go with him. Of course you can refuse if you want to. It's only a request. I am not talking to you as your boss but as a concerned mother. Itachi tends to overwork himself –A quality he inherited from his father. So do you mind going with him and helping him with… some stuffs. And stopping him if he pushes himself over the edge."

"uh..yeah…I guess" Haruka said unsure.

"You aren't obliged to do any of this!" Mikoto smiled brightly

"No! It's not that. I am more than willing to help you out!" Haruka exclaimed _'who the hell could refuse this lady?' _

"You do NOT know how thankful I am for this!" Mikoto smiled and pulled Haruka into a hug "I'll book the tickets right away!" she exclaimed excitedly

"uh sure…" Haruka got up to leave when Mikoto stopped her.

"Haruka-chan, do you know where is Sakura?" Mikoto asked

"Sa-Sakura she is…" Haruka didn't know what to say _'I do not know myself!'_

"She's in her room" a new voice irrupted the conversation "mom"

"Sasuke!" Mikoto smiled and hugged the youngest Uchiha "you do realize that you are past curfew, don't you?"

"Hn"

"I'll overlook it this time _only this time!_...And Haruka can you call Sakura I want to speak to her"

"Don't bother" Sasuke stopped her "she's asleep"

"Asleep?" Mikoto asked '_maids don't usually sleep at this hour_'

"She's drunk"

"DRUNK?!" both Mikoto and Haruka exclaimed together.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think? I know it was crappy…Please bear with me. I had it all imagined but I didn't know how to write it down (I don't know why). You people do not know how many times I corrected this thing. Well… please do continue reading. I'll try to make the next chapter better than this one (atleast!)

Well then…. Bye and….

**HAPPY 2015! (free cookies for all!) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello dear viewers! How are you guys? It's been such a long time since I last updated. I hope you guys haven't given up on me... yet. So here it is finally, chapter -9. I am not very fond of this chapter as it just isn't very catchy. But I did have the greatest time thinking of it (lol)

Well anyway, hope you guys enjoy since my opinion barely matters. Have fun reading!~

Special thanks to** luvsasusaku.97** and **kitanalao** and a **guest** who reviewed my last chapter. Really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer**: …I don't think I have to say this anymore, but if it makes y'all happy. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. The only things that belongs to me is Haruka and this plot.

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

_...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!._

_**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina**]**_

* * *

'What the hell am I doing here?!' Sakura yelled inside her head as she stood before the prestigious sharingan high. 'This place is meant for the rich kids, why should I come here?' she wanted the earth to swallow her at the very moment…..wonder what happened?

_Flashback(The previous day)..._

_"What if I get fired?! aaah I don't have anywhere else to go!" Sakura thought to herself nervously. "I wasn't even there when she came home last night!" She was currently standing before Mikoto Uchiha's room contemplating on whether she should enter or no. After a long moment of thought she slowly knocked the door._

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

_"Come in" she heard from the other side,_

_Sakura entered slowly as though she would find a monster inside 'here goes nothing'_

_"Oh Sakura-chan, its you. Nice to meet you" Miktoto said with a smile "I really wanted to speak to you about something very important"_

_"Mi-Miktot-sanIamverysorryIwasn't therewhenyoucamelastnightyouseeIwasouttryingtofindsasukeandIsomehowgotdrunkandand- !" Sakura blurted out bowing down so as to show her sincerity._

_"If you are talking about yesterday, I have already forgotten about it. We are all humans and we tend to mistake often, right?" _

_'she's an angel sent from above' Sakura stood there gaping at Mikoto 'how can someone be so kind?'_

_"umm...Sakura-chan" Miktoto said feeling uneasy "You can stop staring at me now"_

_"SORRY!" Sakura said quickly and mentally slapped herself for her stupidity._

_"well, about that Important thing I wanted to tell you. Its related to Sasuke" when Sakura nodded she continued "You see I really want to know how he's doing at school. He is not very social and he only has that three friends of his. I want you to attend Sasuke's school and give me a daily report on what he's doing, okay?" Mikoto asked too sweetly for her own good._

"Sure...Did you say _School?!, you want me to attend Sharingan high with Sasuke?" Sakura practically yelled at her mistress, Mikoto._

"_Yes, is there a problem with that?" she asked with a smile._

"_B-but that school is for the rich. And I am NOT rich" Sakura treid to reason_

"_If it's the money you are worried about. I have already taken care of that. All you have to do is attend the school and look after Sasuke for me. You can do that right?" _

"_B-but—"_

"_You came home drunk last night, think of this as a punishment" Mikoto said faking seriousness_

"_I can accept anything else Mikoto-san please!" Sakura begged 'you said that you'd already forgotten about it!'_

"_No and that's final. You're dismissed"_

"_umm…" Sakura left the room upset. "School starts tomorrow!" Mikoto yelled after her._

'_Later on you'll know that I did this for you'_

_End of flashback._

And thus the current predicament . "Haruno-san, is there a problem?" came a voice from next to Sakura.

"Umm…No, Gaara-kun" Sakura said with a smile. She had met Gaara the previous day as his room was next to Sasuke's and the only impression she had of him was that he was a REALLY silent person. 'what's whith the Uchiha men and their silent nature...?'

* * *

Haruka was almost at the verge of insanity. _'I can't stay like this any longer! I might go mad!'_

She was annoyed, extremely annoyed at her so-called _master_. She was currently on her way to Kyoto with Itachi. The trip was supposed to be two days later, but early that morning when Sakura'd left to meet Mikoto, Itachi barged into her room and told her "An important client would be holding a party and it is '_crucial'_ that I attend it. So, hurry up! We are leaving to Kyoto,_ now"_. This meant that they had to leave at least a day earlier! _'That stupid workaholic…I didn't even tell Sakura that I was leaving!'_ She told herself as she boarded the plane—The Uchiha's _private_ jet (must I add). That wasn't exactly the end of everything either…The moment they'd boarded the plane Itachi told Haruka to not disturb him under any circumstance as he had _'important'_ work to do. And by _do not disturb _he meant do not _talk_ at all!

Haruka glanced at Itachi for the umpteenth time that day, travelling on a private plane meant that she had to be alone with Itachi. And being alone with Itachi meant No talking at all! Having stayed with Itachi for sometime now, she should've gotten used to this…but, sadly. She couldn't.

She kept tapping her finger against her chair, hoping the time goes by as fast as possible, but sadly the time moved slower than usual 'AAAAHH! I want to talk to someone!' the silence was killing her.

"Stop it" said Itachi finally

"Stop what?" Haruka was so excited about having her first real conversation that day.

"Stop tapping your finger" Itachi said simply focusing on his laptop once again.

"No, I won't" Haruka tried her hardest to extend the conversation

"It's an order"

"Mikoto-san said that I can disobey you if I so desire"

"hn" Itachi 'hn-ed' and after a long pause "suit yourself" and thus the conversation came to an end

_'Oh GOD!'_

* * *

"Yo class!"

"YOU ARE LATE YOU PERV!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs at his so-called teacher—Kakashi hatake

"I was help-"

"Save it!" this time it was the entire class.

"hehehe…"Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "well class, today we have two new transfer students. Gaara and sakura you may come in" Kakashi said as he motioned for them to enter.

Now, Sasuke couldn't have cared less about a transfer student. And besides he already knew one of them was Gaara, but the other person 'Did he say Sakura?' Sasuke thought to himself 'No way, he must have—' but to his greatest shock, his doubts were right on spot.

"Hello I am Sakura Haruno, Nice to meet you all" Sakura said putting on her brightest smile 'first impression is the best impression' she repeated in her head. When no one paid attention she realized that no one actually cared about anyone except for themselves here 'rich bastards!'

"Well, the both of you can sit on any seat you want" Kakashi said lazily and pulled out a book from his pocket.

"Sakura-chan! Here . sit next to meee!" Naruto yelled motioning to the seat between his and Sasuke. 'There's no way I sitting in front of Uchiha!' Sakura quickly rushed to the seat further away only to find that Gaara was already seated there. 'Great! Just great!' having no other choice, she ended up sitting between the guy who spoke at all times and the guy who hardly spoke.

.

.

.

Sakura felt uneasy in her current seat, someone was definitely staring – more like glaring—at her. She turned around only to find Uchiha Sasuke staring right at her as though she was some new species that is yet to be discovered "What do you want?" Sakura asked glaring.

"Let's talk" Sasuke said after a moments silence "now" he added as he got up from his seat and went out of the class.

"We are cutting class" Sakura said as she followed her 'master' out of the class "It's my first day" she had to jog a little to keep up with his long strides.

"Its fine as long as you're with me" Sasuke said making several turns. And before she knew Sakura found herself standing behind the school building.

"What did you want to talk about that you came all the way here" Sakura asked between breaths. 'Damn him and his legs!'

"You won't be at an advantage if the other students (girls) saw us together" Sasuke said leaning against a wall "What are _you_ doing here anyway?"

"Doing where? I followed you here" Sakura said simply though she was clearly aware of what he was talking about.

"Haruno I'm serious" He said sternly "you shouldn't be here. You don't belong here"

"What do you mean I don't belong here?" Sakura felt anger fill her insides " Do you think that this place in too prestigious for the likes of me? Well, here's a news for you Uchiha, I didn't choose this" Sakura spat out.

"I didn't me-"

"Thanks for your concern, I'm leaving!" and with that she stomped off.

_'so much for wanting to help her…'_

* * *

"Finally…" Itachi said inspecting his work. He'd been typing since the time they'd boarded the plane, not that he minded. They should've reached Kyoto by now had it not been for the unexpected climatic-change. They'd have to stop by Osaka as Kyoto had no airports of its own. Stay there for a day and then go to Kyoto from there by his car. Looks like he wouldn't be able to reach tomorrow's function on time 'I'll have to make some calls' Itachi thought to himself. Only then did he realize that he could no longer here the tapping of Haruka;s finger against the seat. He turned to look at what she was doing only to find that she was asleep.

He had to admit that she was quite adorable when she slept. With that innocent look and parted lips and…. '_What the hell am I thinking?!'_ He quickly turned and busied himself with whatever it is that he was doing. He had no time to think of such things. He was Uchiha Itachi after all.

* * *

RIIIING!

School was finally over. Sakura sighed as she thought of the day's happenings 'God! today was probably one of the worst days ever'. For one she mixed the wrong chemicals in chemistry and practically set the lab on fire. Luckily for her the teacher was kind enough to let her off with only cleaning the mess she created. And then, a ball hit her fair and square on the face (she could've sworn it was done on purpose) during P.E and thus she spent the remaining period in the infirmary and of course not to mention her little conversation with Sasuke 'that jerk!' she still felt enraged every time she thought of him 'to think that I'll have to see him at home again!'.

Only then did she realize that she was the only one left in the class 'did I seriously think for that long?!' Sakura exclaimed as she ran out of the class. The hallways were empty as well. It felt she was the only one at school 'How come no one told me anything!' Sakura ran through the hallways and out of the school. Only to find that it was…'empty! The entire place is empty!' they'd left without and she didn't even know the way back home.

"What am I going to do?!" and just when she thought nothing else could go wrong, it did…

… It began raining, heavily at that!

_What is she going to do now?_

* * *

**A/N: **well, that's that. Hope you guys had fun reading. Please do not forget to R&amp;R. It is the fuel that keeps me running.

Bye! hope you guys have an AWESOME day! *kisses for all*


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hello dear readers! how are you guys? Finally an update is here. I realized that I've been writing REALLY short chapters and hence decided to make this one a little longer. So this is actually 5000+ words minus the summary and authors note. Ha!~ I am really happy that I didn't give up halfway.

well then, Thanks to my reviewers** luvsasusaku.97, salisa uchiha** and **Kitanalao**(my all time reviewer). You guys don't know how happy you make me. Also thanks to all the followers (I love you guys!)

Now I'll stop my 'crap-talk' and let you guys enjoy (hopefully) the story. Enjoy!~

**Disclaimer**: ...

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

_...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!._

_**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina**]**_

* * *

"God must hate me a lot!" Sakura said -to no one in particular- as she made the nth turn that day. She was lost. She wasn't very good with directions. Totally lost! She expected Gaara to stay behind and wait for her as he did go to school with her that morning but alas! He didn't 'How kind…' Sakura thought sarcasm dripping with every word. Sakura was now drenched in water, but that was the least of her worries. She was in the middle of no-where and it was starting to get late. If she were to reach late, she would have to hear and earful full from the head maid. She was in charge of doing the laundry that day. She was lucky enough to actually receive education – I mean who else would get such an opportunity—and she didn't want to ruin this for herself.

"ARGH! So annoying" Sakura clenched her damp hair with both her hands in frustration. Fortunately, it stopped raining several minutes ago. But she still couldn't find her way back home. After several minutes walk she saw a park right ahead of her. A park meant that there would be a park bench for her to sit on 'oh joy!' and with that Sakura rushed to the park. She sat on the bench with a sigh. This wasn't all that bad. Maybe she could finally enjoy some alone time and worry about getting scolded later. Mrs. Mikoto would definitely understand if she tells her that she'd gotten lost on her way back. And she might actually scold the damned Uchiha if she knows that he left me behind. That didn't seem all that bad, in fact it didn't seem bad at all. She loved the idea. And so Sakura decided to rest a little and find her way back at her own pace.

* * *

"Sasuke! I can't believe you left Sakura-chan on her own! I didn't expect this from you either Gaara-kun" Mikoto scolded the two 'youngsters' who were seated before her. "And here I thought the both of you were more responsible"

"Hn" Both Gaara and Sasuke said (more like grunted) in unison. "He was in charge of her" Sasuke said not looking up from whatever it is that he was doing. Man! His mother could be such a bother sometimes. "Besides she couldn't possibly be dumb enough to lose her way, the school isn't even that far away"

"What did I tell you about manners? This is no way to treat a lady. Get up and go find her this instant" Mikoto began "..and Gaara you are not an exception" she ended firmly.

"Hn whatever" the both got up together. Neither dared defy her 'orders'.

"Good boys!" Mikoto exclaimed proudly when she saw the two teenagers leave.

'_what a drag'_

* * *

"This is starting to get annoying" Somehow she felt as though she was going further and further away from the mansion that getting anywhere near it .So much for having a good time. It was starting to get really late and there was no way in hell she could possibly enjoy her time now. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, it began raining – _again!_

"I need to find a place to stay for now" and just as luck may have it she found a coffee shop only a few meters away. "I guess I could stay there for a while" she walked into the shop only to be greeted by a girl, about the same age as her "WELCOME!" the girl yelled excitedly when she saw Sakura enter.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted back.

"How may I help you?" She asked expectantly.

"Sorry I won't be buying anything, I don't have a penny on me" Sakura smiled apologetically. The disappointment was evident on her face. "Really sorry…"

"Oh that's fine! We haven't really had any customers today because of the rain and all. So I got kind of carried away" she said "Do you study in Sharingan high?" she asked inspecting the uniform that Sakura was still wearing.

"Yes… Do you go there too?"

"Yeah! I am on full scholarship you see" She smiled "Oh yeah, I am Tenten. This is my granny's coffee shop. I help her around sometimes" She said stretching out her hands.

"Nice meeting you. I am Sakura, Sakura Haruno" she said taking Tenten's hand in her own.

"Oh. Stop with the formalities" Tenten said slightly slapping Sakura's shoulder "You seem different from the others. Students in that stupid excuse of a school do not hang around with anyone but the 'elites'" Tenten said disgust evident in her tone.

"I know what you mean. But I am not 'an elite' myself. I entered the school thanks to someone I know" Sakura said. She placed all her things on a table and sat by it with Tenten following suit.

"I see… We could be friends. Who cares about the snobbish rich people, right? Commoners rule!" The both chuckled. As time went by the two spoke endlessly about school and other stuff like any other Teenage girl would. Sakura narrated how she had gotten lost on her way back from school and that's how she ended up coming here "I am very bad with directions!" she'd exclaimed. She spoke about everything but refrained from mentioning anything about the Uchiha's simply because she didn't want to mention them and who would want to brag about being a 'maid'…_even if it is to a friend_.

Sakura also found out that Tenten had no parents (just like herself) and she lived with her grandmother. They valued education So much and insisted on her attending Sharingan high 'You can't survive on earth if you aren't smart…' they'd say. They were out of town that day which was why Tenten stopped by to look after the shop for them. Tenten also had a serious crush on this guy in her class "He's different. Though he is from the elites, he actually treats the commoners well. I know because I was partnered with him in chemistry. He helped me a lot as it was my worst subject and even took the time to teach me all these new formulas and…"

"I get it!" Sakura exclaimed "You are in love" To this Tenetn's face flushed red and Sakura only chuckled.

"But he is WAY out of my league! He is a Hyuuga. He'd rather die than be anywhere near a commoner like me" Tenten sighed placing her head on the table.

"Didn't you just say commoners _rule_?" Sakura sweat-dropped at her friend's constant mood-swings "You actually do have a chance with him if he is as good as you say he is"

"Of course he is as good I say he is! -If not better. Hey, want some coffee? I'll give it free. We don't have any customers anyway. Besides it's getting late. You should probably stay over for tonight. There is a spare room in the shop and I usually sleep there. You can share it with me. I have some spare clothes too" Tenten offered (a list of things- to be precise).

"Hehe… No Thank you!" Sakura smiled at her newly found friend's kindness/excitement "I really need to leave. I'll leave as soon as the rain stops"

"Well if you insist... But you ARE going to change your clothes and drink some coffee right"

"Sure!" things were finally going smoothly.

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" Sasuke asked Gaara over the phone. They had been looking for Sakura for over an hour and there was absolutely no sign of her whatsoever.

"No" Gaara replied from the other line. "She must have gone back home"

"No she isn't there. I called mom moments ago" Sasuke sighed for the nth time that day. Where on earth was that girl? Why the hell was he searching for her anyway? Is it humanely possible to get lost here? The school was only a freaking few blocks away from their mansion!

.

.

.

Sadly for him, Sasuke seemed to be running out of luck that day. It had begun raining an hour ago and didn't seem to end anytime soon. Taking out his bike today of all days was not a great idea after all. "Shit!" he groaned. After he finds Sakura, he would personally exterminate her from the surface of the earth.

He somehow ended up finding a coffee shop and decided to stay there until the rain stops. Maybe he could have some coffee too while he waits.

* * *

Sakura slurped down her coffee at a seat near the window not that she could see anything outside, the glass was fogged up. "It doesn't seem like the rain will stop anytime soon" Tenten said from the seat beside hers. Sakura had changed into clothes that Tenten lent her (for which Sakura thanked profusely). She also helped dry Sakura's school uniform by ironing and placing them at a warm corner of the room.

"I have no idea how to thank you" Sakura said.

"Oh come on! What are friends for?" They both smiled at each other. Just then the door creaked indicating that someone had entered the shop. Tenten immediately jumped off of her seat "welco-" she beamed at the customer, well almost and she cut herself half away "Uchiha!" she exclaimed. In case you were wondering how she knew him, the Uchihas are terribly famous all around the world and to back that up, he was among the few guys Neji ever hanged around with.

Sakura followed her line of sight only to come face-to-face with "Sasuke!" she immediately jumped off her seat as well. She could tell that the guy was angry, scratch that _he was Fuming _and he was most definitely glaring at her.

"What the **** are you doing here?!" He practically yelled.

"Sasuke… what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, her nervousness was evident as she played with the locks of her hair. _'Why on earth is **he** angry?'_

"I was searching for you in the streets like some mad dog while you were having a nice cup of coffee all warmed up" Sasuke was losing his temper gradually. Now Sakura was taken aback by what he'd just said. I mean '_how__** dare**__ he?_' She was the one who was completely drenched by the rain and practically went around the entire town to find her way. And judging by the helmet he held in his hands, the guy actually rode a motorbike to end up in this place while she walked on her two legs-_Her legs!_. Why the hell was he complaining?!

"You are the one to talk!" Sakura yelled "None of this would've happened if you'd waited for me. You know pretty well that I am new to this place and I would most likely get lost" who cared if he was her master and whatever you wanted to call it, she was only stating facts here!

"Oh excuse me princess, I never realized that you needed a bodyguard around you all the time! besides you were the one who stormed off after our last conversation"

"That's besides the point and how dare you…you sissy! Did the rain mess your hair _sasu-cupacakes_?" Sakura said with an overly pitched tone in order to anger him further.

"you are—"

"SHUT UP! The both of you!" It was Tenten this time. "I have no idea what is going on and frankly speaking I don't want to know either, so you might as well take this _lover's_ quarrel outside my shop!" She finally ended sighing at her sudden outburst

"We are not _lovers_" Both Sasuke and Sakura said in unison and marched off to two ends of the room.

"..OK… I guess…"

.

.

.

The inhabitants of the coffee shop soon concluded that the rain wouldn't stop anytime soon. Why? simply because it only kept increasing by each second. "At this rate we'll never get back home!" Sakura exclaimed bored. She and Tenten ran out of things to talk about and Sasuke being in the picture as well was not helping at all.

"I wonder whose fault it is?" He didn't know why he just wanted to annoy her … it somehow brought pleasure to him seeing her angry. You may call him names but that's just what he was—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Just so you know I never actually asked you to come looking for me. How was I supposed to know that you'd miss me so bad… Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura said faking a fangirl tone just to make him angry.

"Will the both of you ever stop?! I am sick and tired of seeing the both of you fight over everything. God! You guys are like some two year olds" Tenten was losing her temper really quick. She wouldn't usually get angry over this sought of things. She would actually enjoy laughing at the twos constant bickering… Staying in a closed room for so long was seriously getting to her head.

"Sorry…" Sakura muttered slowly and sat on her seat again.

Tenten smiled at her friend's constant mood swings. No one could stay angry at the girl for too long. She knew that Sasuke wasn't angry at her either, he probably just enjoyed watching her get angry. That was new to him considering how popular he was. Speaking of which, how did the two even know each other anyway? He was the schools richest elite and the most popular too—Heck the guy was more popular than Neji- and Sakura was well… a commoner. So how did they know each other was a question to ponder over. Dismissing the question to later as she could ask Sakura about it she focused on the matter at hand. "I think you guys should stay over for the night, like I said I have a spare room. We could share it if you guys don't mind".

"I am not sleeping in the same room as him" Sakura said –more like yelled—pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"I don't fancy sleeping with you either, Haruno"

"Guys please don't start over again. I only have one spare room. And it is already twelve. I really want to sleep so please. And Sakura tomorrow's going to be your second day. You wouldn't want to sleep during the lessons now would you?" Tenten knew that Sakura always cared about first impressions and stuff. The girl was like an open book, you actually got to know all you needed by one conversation alone. And Sasuke didn't actually seem to mind sleeping with them. She bet the guy slept with tons of girls by now. The elites were well known for their very elite-like '_sleeping habits' _after all_._

"If you put it that way I guess I don't really have a choice…. I guess" Sakura thought for a moment and "Fine!" she agreed.

.

.

.

Tenten arranged the sleeping area by setting some mattresses together and placing some sheets over them. She had a bed of her own and she didn't plan on giving it to either one of them. Because for one she didn't fancy the idea of sleeping with another man especially someone she knew nothing about. And She didn't plan on giving up her bed to Sasuke because he was a guy, how would he sleep on the bed when the two girls slept on the ground, how shameful that would be? … As if! The both made an amazing couple! (Even she knew it)She wouldn't want to ruin it for them, right? So she could play the little cupid and let them have some alone-time.

After a long argument on 'who-sleeps-where'—mostly because Sakura didn't like the idea of sleeping with the guy (Sasuke didn't seem to really care). And finally ending up in Tentens favor—much to Sakura's dismay—they went off to sleep. '_You can thank me later Sakura'_

"Good night guys!" Tenten beamed as she turned off the lights. It was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

"umm…" Sakura hummed in her sleep. It was such a long time since she'd actually slept this blissfully, _'I could go on like this the entire day' _she thought as she snuggled close to human-sized pillow. Ah… It smelled good too. Strange thing was she never actually owned a human-sized pillow that smelled nice and now that she thought about it, this pillow was actually too long –or tall in this case—for her. Was it possible for a human-sized pillow to be that long?... I guess not. It was then that realization struck her, this was no pillow… she slowly and regretfully opened her eyes only to….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" let out an ear-piercing screech. "What are you doing on my bed?" Sakura yelled on top of her lungs as she moved away –as far as possible—from him.

"Good morning to you too" Sasuke smirked "I never knew that you owned this place…" He trailed off gesturing her to look around. Once she looked around, she soon realized that they were indeed not in her room and remembered the incidents of the previous night.

"Oh…" she finally uttered after a moments silence "but what on earth were you doing so close to me, you… you _perv_?"

"I am the one supposed to be asking that you know. I would have moved away if I could but _someone _just didn't want to let go" Sasuke said emphasizing on 'someone', and he was clearly enjoying the look she gave him.

"Liar! I am sure as hell I didn't come anywhere near _you"_ Sakura said putting up her hand in defense.

"Sure… if you say so princess" saying that he was enjoying this was an understatement. But he had to say he was pretty shocked when he woke up that morning. Having a girl wrap her hands around him wasn't that hard of a task. In fact, girls would randomly throw themselves at him, but the girl at hand was Sakura, Sakura Haruno. The girl simply loathed him and would do anything to say as far away from him as she possibly could. So waking up in the morning and having to witness her snuggling so close was well… close to impossible. It was not that he couldn't pull away from her he just decided against it and enjoy the moment… I mean what harm could it bring?

"Uchiha! Don't 'princess' me. If you so much as come anywhere near me again. You wouldn't see the end of it" Sakura threatened him. He seemed completely unfazed by her words.

"What will you do?... No wait, what can you do?" He said leaning in closer to her. He loved where this was going.

"Sasuke stay away!" Sakura said moving further away as he got closer. Only to realize that she couldn't back away anymore as the wall was right behind her. She hated where this was going. They were in such close proximity and the closeness was almost suffocating. And when she thought things couldn't get any worse… it did…

"Guys… Wake-!" Tenten _had_ to barge into the room "I am sorry I interrupted… I didn't. I am- I am SO sorry. I didn't know you guys were like that!" she yelled as she left the room with a flushed face.

_This was definitely not good!_

* * *

Sakura rushed to school that morning, she wasn't late. Not the slightest bit. In fact she couldn't go any earlier than now. Almost no one went to school that early. She had explained the morning's events to Tenten and how it wasn't what she'd thought it was. Tenten simply laughed it off – Much to Sakura's relieve. Then Sakura quickly took the directions to the school and left. Tenten insisted on the two going together but Sakura had said that she wanted some alone-time to think and went on her own. But that was _definitely_ not the reason. She was trying her hardest to ignore Sasuke. After their little exchange in the morning she just couldn't look at the guy in the eye anymore and decided that the best thing to do was to simply ignore him till things went back to the way they were.

Thankfully for her Sasuke decided not to follow her and try to annoy her in any possible manner(He seemed to be a master in that field) as he didn't have his school uniform with him. He had to stop by the Uchiha mansion. He soon left without a word and taking the chance Sakura rushed to school.

She quickly dismissed any other thoughts when she saw the school building nearby (To think that she actually reached the school without losing her way was quite a shock… even to her). No matter what she had to make friends in high school and enjoy life to the fullest, You don't get to live as a teenager twice after all! But that was almost impossible considering the fact that this school was a school for the rich and she didn't fall under that category .Which meant that she wouldn't be making any friend other than Tenten who happened to not be in the same grade as her. The girl was an year older, thus making her a senior. The only time she would actually meet the girl was during lunch breaks '_Life hates me!'_

Moments after walking into the school and into her class, Sakura heard a faint sound of piano. Normally she would get freaked out thinking that the place was haunted. But this was during the day, what ghost haunts so early? And hence she decided to follow the beautiful sound…

…But after a while it stopped "Damn, I was so close!" she said to no one in particular. She turned around and decided to go back to class, when a very familiar voice stopped her in her tracks_ "Well done Hinata-chan! You will surely win that competition of yours with a blink of an eye" _The voice was almost faint but she could tell that the person was yelling from wherever he was. Only one person spoke like this…

"Naruto!" Quickly following the source of the voice, she reached an old almost abandoned music room. She slowly walked in not knowing if she was actually disturbing anyone. But she was really curious to know who this Hinata was and if this other person was really Naruto and the music was just… She had many un-answered questions, and being the curios person she was she decided to walk in anyway.

Upon entering she realized that yes it indeed was Naruto grinning at a girl who she supposed was 'Hinata' who was seated on chair beside the piano. Now that she thought about it, Naruto did mention that he had a girl he liked when he used to visit her at the cafe. _'So, he finally got the courage to ask her out'_ that was a huge leap even for Naruto. She was absolutely proud of him '_her son was growing up'_ she thought as she mentally wiped a tear.

The pair soon noticed her presence and looked at her. And as expected, Naruto beamed upon seeing her "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" he said pulling her into a bone crushing bear-hug.

"H-Hey! Naruto you are crushing my bones" Sakura said as she forcefully pulled herself away from him, she could've sworn she heard her bones crack.

"Sorry" He smiled apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head. A gesture Sakura was very familiar with. Sakura smiled back as well reassuring him that she wasn't really angry and diverted her attention to the other girl in the room.

"Hey" she said "I'm Sakura" and stretched out her hand.

"H-hi" the girl jumped off her seat bowing slightly and taking Sakura's hand in her own "I- am Hi-Hinata. Ni-nice to meet you" The girl was jittery, Sakura could tell. Why? maybe it was just her character. Anyway, Sakura decided not to ponder over it.

"I am sorry if I was interrupting something. I'll le-" Sakura started as it was obvious that she was being a third-wheel but was soon cut off by Naruto...

"Of course not!" He exclaimed almost instantly.

"We'll b-be mo-more th-than happy to have yo-you around" Hinata added.

"Ok... I guess" No wonder the two were dating. Naruto had a decent taste, she had to admit and some nice music so early in the morning didn't seem all that bad either...

And it seemed like she was doing a pretty good job at finding friends.

.

.

.

Sakura was avoiding him and she was completely oblivious to how obvious it was. He didn't have time to think about it… not yet at least. He could take advantage of that later. But focusing on the matter at hand, He had to reach home and get ready for school. Normally he wouldn't mind cutting class but now that his mother was around… that was barely possible. When he reached the mansion he was pretty shocked to see a completely drenched Gaara seated by the gate.

"Shit!" He had forgotten all about the guy. Gaara had a great sense of loyalty and the guy probably stayed out all night thinking that Sasuke was probably in the same condition. Upon seeing his arrival, Gaara stood up almost immediately.

"Did you find her yet?" He asked. Sasuke could tell that his voice was trembling though it was barely noticeable (In fact, an ordinary person wouldn't have noticed). He had obviously caught a cold. Sasuke –for once in a long time—felt the tiniest bit '_sorry_' for a person. That feeling only lasted a nano-second. An Uchiha never sympathize_ anyone._

"hn…" he didn't have to explain anything to Gaara and he didn't find that necessary either way. It wasn't like Gaara would actually stand there listening to his crap.

Upon getting this little piece of information, Gaara simply walked into the mansion. The whereabouts of the girl didn't really matter to him as long she was found. All he needed at the moment was a nice bowl of soup and a hot shower. That would be so nice…

Seeing as to how that turned out well, Sasuke set off into the mansion to get dressed. He very urgently needed to annoy Sakura at the moment.

* * *

He thought he could handle it but apparently he was wrong. Sakura ignoring him was seriously getting to his nerve. She ignored him in every possible way imaginable. She didn't look at him in the eye and ignored him when he spoke to her. Hell she didn't even insult him back when he did it. He felt like some desperate_ fool w_hen he was definitely far from _that._

He didn't understand why it was such a big deal anyway, I mean they had already kissed before right? The girl was making it such a big deal. The moment she saw Tenten enter the room that morning and witness their awkward position (that Sasuke didn't really mind being in) she quickly ran after the girl. Explaining everything "It isn't like what you thought it was!" she insisted. Was that all even necessary?

But whatever…. If Sakura is planning on keeping this up any longer she won't be seeing the end of it when they got home.

"Uchiha! the ball!" Sasuke heard someone yell at him. Only then did he realize that he happened to be in the field and if he doesn't focus on the game at hand his team would most likely loose. So he did the most logical thing to do. He kicked the ball…

… and maybe he did it a little (more like a LOT!) too hard as it kind of flew over the field and **_BAM!_**

…Hit someone. The entire field turned their attention to the commotion and Sasuke soon realized that the person who was knocked out was none other than the person occupying his thoughts "Sakura…"

.

.

.

When Sakura woke, she was quiet surprised to find herself in the infirmary. How on earth did she get there was a mystery yet to be solved. But the thing that surprised her more was the other person in the room. The person she was so keen on ignoring "Sasuke…" she said.

"You're up" he simply stated as he looked at her lazily from where he was sitting. After having knocked her out during P.E, he carried her to the infirmary as suggested by their teacher "You're responsible for this" Gai-sensei had said.

"What am I doing here?" Sakura asked "and what are you doing here?" she continued as she sat up straight.

"I hit you with a ball" he said bluntly. What else was he supposed to say? He didn't plan on lying. "Well, back to business. We need to talk" he continued sitting straight now. That was the only reason he actually sat here and waited for her to wake up.

Sakura knew where this was going and she didn't like it one bit. "I really need to go. It won't be good if I missed anymore classes" and with that she rushed out of the infirmary, or at least tried to. Sasuke expecting this to happen, held her arm tightly in his, not thinking of letting her go anytime soon.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Sasuke asked with a glare. This girl was seriously getting under his skin and he hated it.

"But…I-"she said trying to pull her hand out of his grasp and failing miserably.

"_Why?"_ this time it was more of an order than a question.

"Sasuke… I am sorry!" she yelled as she did the most logical thing to do -punch him (on the face) making him let her go as he clutched his face with both his hands. After a quick glance at her handy work Sakura rushed out of the infirmary. Not wanting to look back '_what had she done?'_

She didn't just punch him, did she? Sasuke was fuming. And if glares could kill she would've died a thousand deaths.

_Sakura Haruno has just declared a war with the devil himself!_

* * *

**A/N:** Sakura has finally met two friends (Tenten and Hinata) I know it would usually be Ino she meets first but I decided to save that for later as I found these two more fitting for the scene. And for those of you who haven't realized yet, Naruto is actually a frequent visitor to the cafe she used to work in and that is how the two got to know each other.

So, what do you guys think of the story? please R&amp;R

Have a nice day ahead 3.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait… again. I know I am taking a horrendously long time in updating but I assure you that I'll try my best and finish this fanfic. I don't plan on abandoning it anytime soon!

Special thanks to **luvsasusaku.97** and **kitanalao** for their constant encouraging reviews! And also to my two new reviewers **Uchiha**** .Sakura .23** and **NJ32.** I never actually thought that this story would get any readers at all. And though I know there are tons of fanfic that has more readers, I really appreciate the few that read mine. The thought that there is someone other than yourself reading your works and appreciating them is really nice. You guys encourage me to keep going. Which is why, Thanks a lot!

Well then, hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

_...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!._

_**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina**]**_

* * *

'_Why on earth did I do that ?!'_ Sakura yelled inside her head. She ran as fast as possible after having punched him. She only did that because… she didn't know why she did it, she just did what she thought was the right thing to do. Now that she thought about it, why was she ignoring him in the first place?... I mean haven't they kissed before? Their little exchange that morning is nothing compared. But she suddenly felt really awkward (the reason for which is completely unknown).

After losing her way several times -half because she was bad at finding directions and half because of an undying headache- she finally found the class (thankfully!) She knocked the door and entered when she was allowed to. The teacher –Kakashi (homeroom and chemistry teacher)—asked her if she was alright to which she answered a "Yes!". Kakashi then let her take her seat. Throughout the entire time she'd entered the class. She felt someone's glare on her back. Needless to say, it was Sasuke. Sakura tried to pay no heed to it…. he might stop eventually… right?

"OK class!" the teacher announced as he took a sheet from only god-knows-where "I'll be assigning groups consisting of two members each for the lab-activities. You'll be working with the same person till the very end of this year, do you understand?" upon finishing his words…

"I wan't to be with Sasuke-kun"

"No let me be with him!"

"I am more deserving!" … he heard the commonly-known '_fangirl screeches'_

"Quiet!" Kakashi yelled over the commotion "well then…" he began to yet again be cut off by someone.

"Oi Kakashi" only one person dared call him by his name.

"Yes Sasuke-kun… though I would've preferred it if you called me _sensei…" _Kakashi trailed off knowing clearly well that it was pointless. 'Uchiha Sasuke' -or any 'Uchiha' for that matter- wouldn't be calling him _sensei_ any time soon.

"I want to be paired with Haruno" he continued. His revenge is going to turn out great. He pretty much knew what the teachers answer would be… he only said what he said for formalities sake. Upon hearing the words that came out of his mouth, the entire female population (including Sakura) in the class turned to him in shock. Sakura had the best expression. He loved revenges.

"Yes sure! Why not? I was going to pair the both of you anyway" The teacher smiled (not that anyone could tell)

"WHY?!" The entire female population (once again, including Sakura) whined.

"For one, I know that if I had paired him with any of you. The both will probably fail because of your constant ogling him" he sighed when he said that. The display of affection he had to go through the past few years was probably traumatising - even for a pervert like himself. "Sakura here is probably the best choice…" He trailed off smiling at Sakura ignoring said girl's silent protests.

_Why did god hate her so much? Did she commit a really bad crime in her previous life? Life was so frustrating._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura knew for a fact that the young Uchiha was smirking (more like grinning evilly) at his accomplishment. She hated him. What he was planning on doing was a mystery yet to be solved. But she knew for a fact that it wasn't something she was looking forward to.

Kakashi decided that he would be keeping the two as far away -as he possibly could—from the rest of the class. He knew that Sasuke would probably blow up the entire lab in a matter of seconds and he wasn't quiet looking forward to that. Sasuke was interested in class only if it had some purpose for him. And Kakashi knew that he was using this lab-work as some sort of a revenge thing. He did it every year…

Once the students were assigned their working places, Kakashi wrote down some instructions on the board expecting the students to follow them. He then took out his trusty novel (namely icha icha paradise) and read it like the pervert he is.

"Sir! Shikamaru is asleep. He isn't doing a thing" A student whined from where she was.

"Deal with it Ino, You know how he is" Kakashi said not looking from his book.

"But you are the teacher!"

"I know…" and thus the class continued.

On the other side of the room, Sakura and Sasuke were working… properly at that. Sasuke hadn't done anything. No mistakes, no explosions, no acids being thrown around. What was he planning? Sakura was starting to get nervous by each second!

"Do we mix these?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He gave the instructions while she did the work simply because she didn't exactly know what to do. She came only yesterday after all.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, taking that as an affirmation. Sakura commenced mixing the two liquids…. Which was- by the way- a HUGE MISTAKE!

After a few minutes, there was quite a large explosion in the lab that teachers from the adjacent classes came to see what the commotion was all about. The room was engulfed in a thick grayish-blue smoke. And Sakura—and her surrounding—was now covered in a blue slimy substance. Sasuke knowing what would have happened, moved back to a safe distance and was thus not covered in slime

"You JERK!" Sakura yelled not caring about the fact that there were tons of teachers around. "Is this your way of taking revenge?" Sakura was very frustrated.

"Whatever are you talking about? I never actually asked you to mix the two liquids" Sasuke reasoned with a smile (an evil, evil _grin_ actually).

"I don't care whose fault it was…" Kakashi began "both of you, the principal's office."

"But…"

"Now!"

* * *

Haruka glared intently at the guy seated across the table. If glares could kill said person would've dropped down dead. "Your constant glaring is not going to change my mind" Itachi said finally looking away from his meal. They had somehow reached Kyoto after a long almost painful travel from Osaka. Usually the trip from Osaka to Kyoto took around one hour but due to horrendous climatic changes and an inevitable traffic jam, the two were stuck in his car for almost four hours. And apparently, sitting idle for a long time was not healthy for Haruka. But that was that and they somehow managed to reach the Uchiha mansion in Osaka in one piece. This mansion was smaller than the one in Tokyo, since no body –but the maids and butler- stayed here. But there was no denying that this mansion was just as beautiful. Just when he thought everything would go well… Haruka began whining … about the most childish thing in history –or so he thought.

"Why?! I really want to go to this amusement park!" she whined whilst pouting. The pout…the irritating thing that worked almost all the time in convincing him… but not this time.

"No!" he had important business to attend to and there was no way she could convince him to go to _this_ place. She had to go out that morning to buy supplies and somehow came across some fool who gave Amusement park tickets for free… how annoying!

"But… it is SO boring in here. I have nothing to do and being stuck around an arrogant workaholic is not healthy!" Haruka continued. Mikoto had somehow managed to buy her tickets to the amusement park so as to drive her son slightly away from work and she didn't want to ruin it for that lady. She'd lied to him about where she'd got the tickets but it was a white lie, it couldn't possibly do any harm!

"For your information, this _arrogant workaholic_ has some important business to attend to. So if you will excuse me" He began as he stood up from his seat. "I need to leave" for a maid, Haruka's choice of words was quite surprising. No other worker dared call him anything other than '_master_' or '_sir'_ or even '_your highness'. _Haruka was different, she didn't fear him and it felt _good_… almost like having a _friend_ which was why he never said anything when she disobeyed him or spoke against his words. It was alright as long as she understood her limits.

"Itachi! You are not going anywhere!" she said running around the table and blocking his path. It was hardly possible to actually think of this as blocking his path considering the fact that he was extremely taller than she was. An outsider would have thought that it was the other way round. But hey, A girl can try!

"I should listen to you because…?" Itachi trailed off. He could've simply pushed her out of his way but thought against it. Two could play this game.

"Because if you don't…I will…" she didn't know exactly what to say. It's not like she could complain to his mommy or something.

"You will…" he smirked when he saw her fiddle with her fingers due to the lack of retort "Thought so" he walked past her to the door but was stopped mid way as her hands reached his own stopping him in his tracks.

"I'll wait for you at four…" she stuttered looking down. Itachi turned around to look at her and saw the faint blush across her cheek "I'll wait for you" she said yet again but more clearly this time "I hope you'll come" and with that she let go of his hand. Letting the guy walk out of the door.

* * *

Sakura hated him, hated him! HATED HIM! It is only her second day and she is already in detention. She hasn't gone to the Uchiha mansion for almost a day now. She could already imagine all the ways by which the head maid would try to kill her. Just the thought of it, increased her headache ten folds. Sitting here and doing nothing except for glaring dagger at the Uchiha -and hoping it would somehow reach his brain and he would drop down dead -wasn't exactly how she thought her day would go.

"You should stop that" Sasuke finally spoke his very first words after entering the detention room "It isn't exactly going to help you in anyway" he now turned around to face her.

"Like you're the one to talk! I don't even want to look at your face…you ugly jerk!" Sakura yelled as she continued glaring.

"You know you don't mean that…"

"Hell yeah I do!" this conversation wasn't taking them anywhere. It has always been like this. Every time they happen to cross paths, he would manage to annoy her and then she would yell at him and they would fight over the most stupid things. He is always the only one enjoying this crap… she hated him!

"I was thinking I could help you with some chemistry, but…" Sasuke trailed off. Since he already managed to piss her off and she somehow began speaking to him again like nothing had ever happened, he decided he could –for once—help her with something… right?

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed completely forgetting about their previous conversation. This girl always took the bait so easily. "Help me please! It is my worst subject" yup! Just as he had expected, her anger had completely subdued.

"hn…" And thus their little chemistry lesson began.

Throughout this entire exchange, Kakashi should have been there. But being the lazy person he is, he left early saying that he would come back later and if he didn't find them in the class, they would have detention every day until the end of the year. He could be very evil when he wanted to be.

* * *

He will come she just knew he will. She felt weird about what she did but that was the only thing she could think of. She watched that kind of thing on the television and it always worked, Itachi is a guy so he will come! She reassured herself at least a thousand times. "He will!" she said finally… determined.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was half past three, about time for her to get started. She searched through her entire wardrobe for anything nice to wear. It should look elegant. It shouldn't look like she was eager to go with him (which was quite contrary) but it shouldn't look like she didn't want to go either. What could she possibly wear? It was so frustrating! She practically threw all her clothes on the bed unable to decide the right one. What was she going to do? She had less than half-an-hour and she still had no idea on what to wear.

Crap!

.

.

.

Itachi hated her so much! Because of that little gesture that morning he couldn't stop thinking about her. What has gotten into him? This never happened before. Women were all the same, use them for fun and throw them away when they are no longer interesting or of any use. It had been like that for years and he plans on keeping it that way for years to come… but, why was she so different?

He didn't want her for pleasure, he needed her around. She somehow -unknowingly to him and her—became an important part of his life. And he couldn't deny the fact that she was the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes on. Of course he had come across tons of women who were breathtakingly beautiful. But she had another kind of beauty. She was a light to his otherwise boring life. Unbeknownst to him, she somehow took over half of his life.

"Uchiha-san!" a worker cut him off of his thoughts. "You have been out of it today. Are you not feeling well?" concern was evident in the man's voice. It was one of Itachi's most trusted employee, he'd known him for a long time.

"I am fine, Oshiro. What do you want?" He went back to his work. He should stop thinking about unnecessary things.

"An important client is here to see you, sir. Should I let them in?" Oshiro asked.

Itachi glanced at the clock '3:30' it read "Let them in…" business always came first.

* * *

Detention had finally come to an end, Kakashi stopped by and dismissed them both -an hour later, strangely enough Sakura and Sasuke weren't surprised at all. They were now in the school corridor. "Thanks a lot for today Sasuke!" Sakura beamed at the said person.

"Hn.." he grunted. He had never taught anyone anything ever before! This was a new experience. But then again, this girl always managed to make him do things he would have never imagined to do. Teaching her was easy, she –thankfully—had the brains and he just had to say things once and she'd completely understand. So things went smoothly… they didn't even argue about anything. That was good for a change.

"You should seriously try and increase your vocabulary or your wife would have a serious trouble trying to understand what you're trying to say" Sakura said shaking her head at him.

"Then maybe _you_ should be my wife seeing as to how you understand me so well" Sasuke said jokingly. Her reaction to this was priceless and he had to try hard not to laugh and settle to only a smirk.

"Dream on!" looks like having a peaceful conversation for once was a distant dream.

.

.

.

Sakura came home riding the car sent by Mikoto while Sasuke took his bike. She had a terrible head ache for a while now, but decided to ignore it… she had no time for this.

The moment she'd entered the house –mansion, she was lead to Mikoto's room.

"It's so good to see you. You must have been scared roaming all around the street on your own" Mikoto said whilst pulling Sakura into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"No… I was fine… I guess" Sakura said returning the hug. She had yet to get used to her employers character '_who hugs their maids like this?'_

"From now on the Uchiha household personal chauffeur will drop you to school and bring you back as well!" Mikoto exclaimed and sat back on her chair.

"Thank you Mikoto-san"

"you have nothing to be thankful about" Mikoto continued gesturing for her to sit on a chair close by "I called for you for another reason…"Mikoto began and when Sakura showed a sign that she was listening she continued "Its about Gaara. He'd caught a cold and is bedridden at the moment. I want you to look after him for me" Mikoto ended waiting for Sakura's reply.

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed "But, why me? There are other maids too…" she trailed off. Was questioning her mistress's decision considered rude? But seeing as to how Mikoto didn't seem to be offended, she guessed it was alright.

"He's is throwing a tantrum in his room saying that he didn't want the food and screams at every maid to leave the room. Quite shocking a behavior from someone so… calm" she ended as she saw the evident shock on Sakura's face.

"Right?..." Gaara throwing a tantrum was very… unbelievable. Even with their little to no conversation at all, she could tell that they guy never spoke. "How do you think I can help?" Sakura asked finally.

"Well, I think you'll be able to calm him down. Considering the fact that you are the only maid who actually managed to tame my son" Mikoto smiled at her choice of words "you should tell me how you managed to do it…"

"I wouldn't call it taming" Sakura said with a flushed cheek. Taming wasn't exactly the best word. Had anyone else heard them, they would've certainly misunderstood Mikoto.

"Well then" Mikoto clasped her hands together "I'll leave him under your care. You're dismissed"

Sakura could already tell that a storm was approaching…

* * *

Haruka smiled as she waited for Itachi's arrival. She managed to find the dress that best suited the occasion and she was very happy. She's settled to wearing a baby blue gown that went slightly above the knee. It was tight around the chest and then flew downward. She also wore a pastel pink un-structured jacket over the gown. As for footwear, she wore a baby blue sandal. Her hair was tied up into a tight bun, thus completing her look.( She was seated on a park bench very near to the Uchiha mansion.)

All that was left was to wait for Itachi's arrival. It was almost half past four, but she could wait. His work must be holding him back. She just knew that it was the reason. Which was why she waited for…

An hour

An hour and a half

Two hours…

But she didn't budge… she just knew he would come. She had to keep waiting.

* * *

For a moment, Sakura thought that Mikoto could've been exaggerating about Gaara's tantrum and stuff. But she soon swallowed that thought as she approached his room. "GET OUT!" she heard from the other side and moments later an almost completely bruised maid ran out of the room. She didn't want to walk in there. Why was she always stuck with the ones with bad temper?!

Slowly gulping down her fear –or at least trying to—she knocked the door.

Once

Twice…

"I'm coming in!" she finally announced and entered the room silently praying that he wouldn't murder her.

"…" the other occupant of the room said nothing as she entered. He was seated peacefully on the bed. Staring—glaring- at the new comer. After a several more minutes "what the hell do you want?" he said.

Well at least he spoke now "I was asked to serve you…er… young master…?" what was she supposed to call? '_His highness Gaara'_

"I need no such people…. Get out!" with that he turned around and slept…

"I heard that you haven't eaten anything yet. Do you want anything in particular?" she decided to ignore his temper '_deal with it Sakura, deal with it!'_

"Didn't you hear me?"

"If you could tell me what you want that would be very helpful"

"Get out…. Now!"

"Sir, please do tell"

"GET OUT!" he had completely lost it! What was wrong with this girl? Does she have no sense at all? She didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed by his outburst.

"Like I said…What do you need?" Sakura was slowly losing her temper. What on earth was wrong with him? If he thinks that she would get scared over his childish tantrum, he was dead wrong.

Gaara sighed. This isn't going anywhere "Will you leave if I asked you to do something for me?"

"Yes" Sakura beamed. Now we are talking!

"Get me some porridge" Gaara said after some thought. He missed his sister's _crap_ that she would like to call a 'porridge' . That thing tasted like vomit…but he missed it.

"Porridge it is!" Sakura exclaimed as she left the room.

"Finally…"

.

.

.

Sasuke hated this. He leaves her sight for a minute and she's already on the arms of another man. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't jealous. Far from it actually! He just didn't like to share what was clearly his. _His alone._

After school, he met up with Naruto and the others, they hanged around at the bar like always and he finally decided to come back home when he found nothing better to do. As he entered the mansion and into his room, he thought that the place would have all the necessities ready. You know a hot bath, clothes laid out on the bed… the usual stuff. Of course everything was there like always but the arrangement was different. Sakura didn't arrange his things this way. The bath was too warm and the clothes too uncomfortable. Sakura had a different taste, a taste he liked. But… this, he didn't like—not at all.

Where was she? He asked a maid on her whereabouts and she'd told him what he didn't like to hear "Uchiha-san, didn't you know?" said maid began "Sakura-san is looking after master Gaara, who has caught a cold!"

Sasuke was angry, scratch that. He was furious! How dare she leave him for that guy. That… urgh! She betrayed him. And so he did the most logical thing to do. Rush to Gaara's room and teach them both a lesson they would never forget.

Uchiha Sasuke was well known for not being the sharing type.

* * *

Haruka sighed. OK so maybe he wasn't coming. What could she expect? She was the one waiting for all this. He never actually said yes. But she felt… disappointed. She got ready and waited for him… was that not enough?

She felt a sudden shiver as the wind blew by. It was getting late, and the temperature kept falling. Her light clothes weren't helping at all. Maybe she should leave… or should she wait a little longer?

Settling with the latter, she decided that five more minutes wouldn't do any harm. After a while she felt an extra weight on her. A jacket. She looked up a smile grazing her lips "Ita-" but… it wasn't him. It was a guy possibly older than her by an year or two. He had an unruly red hair and a smile was plastered on his face. "Who?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Your disappointment is very visible princess" the other person said sitting beside her on the bench. "I'm hurt" he added dramatically

"Who are you…?" Haruka asked again slightly curious now. He was calling her 'princess' –she expertly ignored it- and he even gave her his jacket. Who could he possibly be?

"The name's Sasori" he grinned at her "Waiting for someone…?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hmm" Haruka hummed a yes.

"Boyfriend?"

"No way!" Haruka blurted out almost immediately. He was amused by her reaction.

"Is that so…" Sasori trailed off waiting for her reply.

"Seriously he is not what you think he is… we—I—planned on going somewhere and… he must be busy" she ended with a smile whilst rubbing the back of her head.

"Care to go out with me for today, princess?" he asked. She thought that he was only joking around but the sight of him said otherwise.

"I just met you… you should stop calling me that"

"Which is more of a reason as to why you should come" he ended waiting eagerly for her reply. Sasori Furukawa was in simple terms, the handsome son of a rich household. He -unlike most other rich kids his age – didn't want to take over the family business. His biggest interest at the moment was music. He wanted to become a violinist. A dream that was hard to achieve. Being handsome and all, he had women whenever he so desired, but he wasn't interested in those 'creatures'. He wanted someone so calm and peaceful. And the very sight of Haruka made him feel serene. It wasn't love. There was no way he would fall for someone he just met. He only wanted to know her better.

"Well…" Haruka trailed as though deep in thought "..I don't see why I shouldn't-" he seemed harmless enough.

"Then that's settled!" he announced excitedly as he jumped off of the seat "I know a place nearby that sells some good alcohol. Wanna come?" maybe it would help her ease her thoughts.

"yeah… I guess" she wasn't very good at handling alcohol, it just didn't run in her family. But anything would do to ease her bad mood.

"Great! What was your name again?"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she looked at the disaster she had made in the kitchen. "The cook is going to kill me when she sees this" she was never good at cooking as she never actually found any reason to learn that particular thing. She expected to find the head cook, but she was told that the she was out to buy some stuff. She could've asked another maid to help her…but sadly for her, half the maids in the Uchiha mansion were not in the right state to actually move out of bed thanks to some sick jerk – namely Gaara.

"Hopefully, his fever killed his taste buds and he wouldn't be able to taste this horrendous thing" she prayed as she neared his room. She then suddenly out of nowhere felt a sudden jolt through her head . She had to fight to keep her balance. Once she felt that she could move again she slowly moved to Gaara's room… Less important things could wait for later. Once she was right before the door she swallowed any fear that was left and finally knocked the door…

Once

Twice…

"I'm coming in!" when she'd entered the room, she was surprised to see that he wasn't sleeping anymore. He was seated quietly staring –yet again—at her.

"I made this… I hope it is to your liking" she said and made her way to his bed nervously.

"hn…" The oh-so-famous grunt was his response. Well he said something, we must always be thankful for even the slightest gestures from this guy.

Sakura stared intently as he slowly (Painfully slow) picked the spoon from the tray, took a spoonful of porridge –or in this case poison—and soon enough gulped the thing down "you can stop staring.." he said annoyance evident on his face.

"I am so sorry!" Sakura apologized her face turning red "I didn't think you would actually… you know… consume something so…" she trailed of not finding the right words.

"Poisonous? Disgusting? Horrendous?" he completed for her "If you knew it was so, why did you bring it for me to eat?"

"Yeah…" Sakura looked down suddenly finding her shoes interesting "about that…"

"You should apologize…" he didn't exactly want any of this 'sorry' stuff. He liked this porridge as it reminded him of his sister's crap. He was only trying to indulge in a conversation… probably his way of thanking her.

"Yeah… I am sorry" she fiddled with her finger.

"That is not what I want to hear... You know I have always fancied Rome…" he began focusing his eye on her. Just as much as she didn't know why he'd said that, she had to listen to him. "…very clever people." He continued as he placed his porridge on a nearby table. After a long pause he did what he would've never expected himself to do and she would have never guessed he could do it…

He simply pulled her to his bed with him towering over her and his hands resting on either side of her body. Everything happened so fast and she was taken by surprise. "Why don't you pay with your body…?" he ended with a smirk… no! An evil, _evil_ grin was more like it.

'_What on earth is going on?!'_

* * *

"Isn't he such a jwerk!" Haruka slurred gulping down yet another glass of Shochu(a Japanese alcoholic beverage).They were seated on a food stall that happened to serve traditional alcoholic beverages as well. "I mean I did all thwis.." she pointed at her clothes "and he dwitched me. It is my fwest date too. I had newer had time for this kind of thing before!" she said suddenly laying her head on the table before her.

Sasori sighed at her antics. But decided to let her do all the talking, it was just so amusing to find someone so… different. This girl was innocent in all possible ways. She got drunk after having barely two cups, now that was a record. "I see…" he said indicating that he was listening. Whoever the other person was, he was such a fool to ditch someone like Haruka.

"Awnd …. He can *hic* be so bossy some times!" Haruka whined picking another glass only to be stopped by Sasori.

"I think that's enough, princess"

"NO!" she whined "I want mwore" she said holding out an empty cup.

"No" she got a firm reply. The owner of the voice was different. Haruka whirled around to see who it was and her eyes widened in shock "Itachi" she spat out his name as though it was poison and turned her attention back to her drinks.

Sasori turned his attention to the new comer "well ,well ,well, if it isn't Uchiha himself" Sasori said, who would've thought that Haruka would know his oh-so-close _friend._ "I would like to know what you are doing here?"

"Sasori…" Itachi greeted back. "I would like to know what you are doing with my personal maid?" the Uchiha's and the Furukawa's were well known rivals. If he seen any of his other employees, he would've thought them to be leaking some confidential nformation. But the person at hand is Haruka. The girl obviously doesn't even know who this person is.

"She was yours…" Sasori trailed off "Don't tell me she was waiting for you?"

"Yes, apparently she was. Now if you don't mind I'll like her back." Itachi ended and grabbed Haruka by the wrist ready to drag her along.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind." Sasori cut him off grabbing her other wrist "she was with me first you know"

"She _belongs _to me" on any other occasion, he wouldn't have said those words. But now things were different and he was blinded by his undying rage.

"She belongs to me for today _at least!_ " he wasn't losing this battle, not to an Uchiha.

"Listen, it is late and I am too tired to argue over something so not important. She stays with me so just let us go…"

"Why don't you leave… I'll bring her back later" Sasori argued back.

"Whatever…"

.

.

.

How dare she just ignore him? Itachi never felt so… offended before. He would've continued arguing had it not been for this headache that just didn't want to go. He knew he was being a jerk by ignoring their so-called 'date'. But he had work, he wouldn't let a women break what took him years to build. Not now, not ever!

But he did go... didn't he? He went to the damn park bench and when he found that she wasn't there he went to the mansion thinking that she must have returned back to the mansion. But he didn't find her there either. Where was she? Worried, he decided to search for her. He later found her seated at a food stall with… some guy. Upon closer inspection he realized that it was someone who knew oh-so-well.

More than the fact that she was with the guy, it angered him that she was with a 'Furukawa', the Uchiha's sworn enemy. Sasori Furukawa -to be exact-was the youngest son and the one closest in age to him. Just as much as they hated each other, they shared a common 'understanding' which was quite hard to describe… they just shared something _almost_ close to friendsip and nothing more than that…

'She wouldn't get away with this easily' Itachi thought as he fiddled with the remote control. He was seated on the couch in the living flipping aimlessly through the channels, hoping to find something productive to watch. An Uchiha never wastes time on entertainment. Just as he was about to doze off (he was that tired) on the couch…

DING DONG DANG!

The door bell rang! He stood up from the couch and headed to the door. He opened the door and was taken aback at the sight of Sasori holding onto the sleeping form of Haruka. The girl had obviously drank her head off. The little conversation he had planned will have to wait until later.

Sasori said nothing and Itachi -needless to say—didn't bother to start a conversation as well. The two just sent meaningful glances at each other as though forming a communication chain and after a while Sasori finally turned around to leave after handing over the girl to Itachi.

Itachi looked at the girl cuddling in his arms. His first thought was of how light she was. What did she eat? And wait did she eat at all? He knew that she wasn't exactly rich but she must have had proper meals right? He would have to take her to proper restaurants and…. What the hell was he thinking? Dismissing the thoughts as soon as it had reached his head and blaming it all on his headache he headed upstairs to his room. He should've stopped by her room and dropped her off, but he was too tired for such strenuous activity which was why he settled to letting her sleep in his room. What harm could it possibly bring? He'd slept with tons of women before and Haruka was probably no different.

He could think of all the other bothersome things later… for now let's just sleep.

* * *

When Sasuke barged into the room like he had originally planned, he was taken aback by what he saw. It irked him how he was so easily surprised these days. It made him feel so ordinary. An Uchiha never gets shocked no matter what the event was. That was an unbreakable rule. But ever since she'd entered his life, he broke that rule countless times on a single day!

But currently he was not only shocked/ surprised he was infuriated. She practically ignored him the entire day because they happened to sleep so close and now look at what she was doing. As if working under someone else wasn't bad enough…

"Haruno…" he began angrily as he approached the bed _they_ were in "what are you doing?" he asked trying so hard to keep his cool.

"What it is it to you?" Gaara replied as he finally made himself comfortable sitting beside Sakura instead—who was still in the same position probably out of shock- instead of towering over her "Who do _you_ think you are, _ruining_ our fun?"

"I wasn't talking to you… Haruno, follow me _now_" he said as he was about to leave, but stopped mid way when he found her not following him "What the…" he turned around to see that she wasn't moving at all. What has gotten into her? He approached the bed yet again and found her…

_Asleep?_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it! hope you guys enjoyed!~

Don't forget to R&amp;R


End file.
